


Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

by Yemo_Quartet



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Child Abuse, Depression, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Human Trafficking, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemo_Quartet/pseuds/Yemo_Quartet
Summary: Frank had a hard life.Brendon learned to deal with his life.Tyler will never be the same.





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so please give me any feedback you can, wether it's advice or constructive criticism or anything that will help me. The first few chapters are a little bit of backstory but are very important! Frank's backstory is first, then Brendon, then Tyler. Chapter one and two I realized are a bit short, but I promise chapters do get longer, I really hope you enjoy!

Frank had a hard life.

Ever since Frank could remember, his father was a drunk. Frank, being a small child, didn't really Know what this meant, nor care, that is until his father's alcoholism started getting out of hand. By the time Frank was four, his father started to beat him. At first, it was only occasionally when Frank had done something bad, but soon became a common occurrence. Unfortunately, that was only the beginning, and the smallest of problems. Poor little Frank was manipulated, told everything was his fault, and he deserved to get beaten, and he damn well belived it, he still does to this day. The abuse continued to worsen as Frank grew older, once Frank was 8, his mother fled, leaving him alone with his father. Of course, Frank's father had placed the blame on Frank for this, even though she left due to her spouse beating her as well. Frank didn't miss her much, his mother didn't care about him, however, he thought his father cared for him. In Frank's mind, his dad beat him because he loved him, and Frank was okay with that, up until he turned 11. His father was low on money, he couldn't even afford the electric bill since he spent all his money on alcohol, and gambling whenever he could. So his father turned to the imaginable.

Frank remembers the day clearer than anything. It was May 11th, 2016. Frank walked home from school, just like he would any other day, but this day was far from normal. When Frank entered the house, he was hit with the strong smell of alcohol, which was usual, but there was something else too...was that weed?  As he headed further into the house, he noticed a strange man in the kitchen with his father. "There's the special boy" the man said with a smirk, one simular to his father's. He looked at the man with a puzzled expression before turning to his father, hoping for an explanation. 

"You're his first time" was all his father said, but it wasn't directed to him, it was to the strange man.

"Ah, that's why it's so much" the man said before turning back to Frank "don't worry Frankie, I'm gonna make you feel so good" the man said and walked towards Frank, placing a firm hand onto his shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Frank stuttered as he attempted to back away. He watched as his father smiled, counting a stack of what looked like 100 dollar bills.

"You're missing a hundred, I said 1000, not 900, he is a virgin after all" his father said to the man who sighed and pulled out another hundred, and then Frank realized what was happening. He read about stuff like this in school, it was human trafficking, or something like that. But it couldn't be, you had to be kidnapped for that...right? You're own father can't sell you for sex. And that's where Frank was wrong. 

2 hours later, Frank was a sobbing mess on his bed. The strange man had used him, and left. Frank felt disgusting, violated, and like the world was collapsing around him. His backside hurt badly, apparently the man was into spanking, he had bruises littering his lower area. He was shaking from the trauma he had just suffered through. The last thing he heard was his father yelling "Frank, shut the hell up before I make you!" And then he passed out.

Thankfully, that was the last time it would ever happen. Frank's father did attempt to sell him off again, but Frank got lucky. Turns out, his father ended up selling him to a fake predator, one that actually worked for CPS. The same sort of thing happened as the last time, except the fact that when the new "predator" and him entered his room, Frank was already sobbing, and the man shut the door before quickly going down to Frank's level and whispered in a soft voice. "Don't worry kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you, you're name is Frank, right?" He said before pulling out a badge and Frank nodded "I'm with CPS, my name is Patrick Stump, and I'm going to help you, okay buddy?" Frank just nodded as his sobbing slowed, realizing that he was in no danger this time. "I'm going to need you to answer a few questions for me, can you do that?" Frank nodded again in response. Frank felt like Patrick was treating him like he was a toddler, but honestly, he found it rather comforting. "Has you're father done this before, Frankie?" He asked, still keeping his voice low, so that Frank's father wouldn't overhear it. 

"Once" Frank said, voice just barley even a mutter, but Patrick heard him and nodded. He quickly wrote something down in a small note pad and then returned his gaze to Frank. 

"Has your father ever hurt you before? or yelled at you?" Patrick questioned

Frank nodded

"What has he said to you?"

"Says I'm no good. He says that I deserve it" 

"Deserve what?" Patrick asked, his voice was oddly comforting, and Frank felt like someone finally cared.

"To get hit" Frank replied

Patrick nodded and pulled out a small walkie talkie from his pocket. "Send them in, I got the boy with me, he's safe" Patrick said before he stood up and placed a hand on Frank's shoulder before he ushered Frank over to the closet and opened the door. "Frankie, you stay in here until I come to get you, alright? I don't want you to get hurt." 

Frank nodded again before stepping into the closet, he gave Patrick another nod once he was in, letting him know it was alright to close the door. Within seconds, he heard crashing coming from near the front door, as if it was kicked open. He heard Patrick's footsteps as he ran towards the source of the sound.

"Sir, this is Child Protection Services, you're under arrest. Put your hands where I can see them and get on your knees!" Frank heard someone shout, he didn't know that voice.

"What? I don't have no kid, you got the wrong place!" His father lied through his teeth. 

"He said put your hands where we can see them, and get on your knees!" Frank recognized that voice, it was Patrick's, except it was hard and cold, instead of soft and comforting, which Frank liked much better. 

"You little shit!" Frank's father yelled once he realized what had happened. Frank heard the sound of more footsteps entering the house and then he heard want sounded like guns being cocked, and that sent chills down his spine. He pressed his back against the wall and sunk down, feeling tears well up in his eyes. This was all his fault, his father was going to be shot, and it was his fault, or at least it was in his mind. 

Ten minutes had passed, and Frank had stopped listening, he couldn't hear over his own sobs. The door swung open, behind it was Patrick and three other men. Patrick was back down to Frank's level within seconds, looking at him with soft, concerned eyes, and that's all Frank needed. Frank practically jumped on him, enveloping the man in a hug, and he ended up sobbing on Patrick's shoulder. He felt Patrick's arms wrap around him, just tight enough for him to feel safe, but not too tight, so he would feel suffocated. He felt Patricks gentle hands running up and down his back, and was whispering words of comfort into Frank's ear. 

"Shhh, you're okay, I got you, you're safe, it's alright buddy" he heard Patrick say before continuing "I'm gonna pick you up and bring out to the car okay bud?" He said. Frank appreciated that Patrick stated everything as if it were a question, it made him feel like he had a choice, and he wasn't just forced to comply. Frank nodded, and Patrick had picked Frank up and headed out of the house. Frank was placed in the backseat of the car that Patrick had showed up in. It was a little white car, something casual, which made Frank happy, he didn't feel like riding in the back of a cop car.  "I'll be right back Okay, I'm going to go talk to officer Hurley, Trohman, and Wentz, officer Wentz and I will be back to to take you to the police station, and from there we can get you help" Patrick said and headed to stand with the other officers. And before he knew it, Frank was passed out in the backseat of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I'm pretty sure I missed some typos while cheeking this since I stared at the sentence "Hay Frankie" for a solid 5 minutes thinking "hmm...somethings wrong here" and couldn't put my finger on it, so please, don't be afraid to point out typos in the comments section.
> 
> Also, Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! It definitely pushes me to write more!

Three weeks had passed since Frank was saved.

Frank, thankfully, hadn't been sent to the orphanage. He was almost imedatly placed into a foster home, which was full of other kids already. Frank, of course, shut everyone out. He knew he wasn't going to be staying here anyways, the first thing he was told was that this was temporary. Frank still hadn't gone back to school, and he hid in the cupboard under the stairs for most of the day. He rarely ate or drank, and only left the cupboard when he absolutely needed too. There had already been multiple occasions where he stayed in there for 24 hours, and only left because his foster parents and siblings forced him out and sat him at the table till he ate. 

When Frank woke up on June 3rd, 2016, he woke up right where he fell asleep, in the cupboard. He was awoken by a small knock, and only gave a quite groan in response. 

"Frank, come on out" he heard the voice of his foster father

"I don't want to" Frank said sleepily. His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears ever since he arrived here...and that's because he was on the verge of tears. 

Frank heard his foster father sigh and say "he won't come out unless we make him, and that never ends well." These, of course, were words of truth. The first time he stayed in there too long, the while family were trying to force him out, it had been 37 hours since he was last out. Of course, he refused at all their attempts, so his foster father had to pry open the door and pull Frank out. Frank, however, was not a big fan of that, he screamed, squirmed, and cryed the entire time. His foster father had carried him to the table and placed him in a chair as gently as possibly, but that was hard with a flailing child in your arms. His foster mother placed a pbj in front of him, and then both his foster parents, and all 12 of his foster siblings waited until he ate. It took 4 hours, and he sobed for the majority of it.

He heard more footsteps, and then a gentle knock at the cupboard door. "Hey Frankie, why don't you come out huh? we got a busy day today bud" 

Frank shot up when he heard the voice, he would recognize it anywhere. It was Patrick. He pushed the door open as quickly as possible, nearly hiting Patrick in the face with it since he was kneeling. "Officer Stump!" Frank said, genuinely smiling for the first time in what felt like years. He flung himself onto the officer and hugged him as tightly as he could...which wasn't so tight since he was sleep deprived and barley ate anything.

Patrick quickly returned the hug from the small boy. The foster parents had e-mailed Patrick since Frank wasn't doing very well, and Patrick just had to help. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this boy that he liked a lot, and it pained him to see the kid suffer. "Hey kiddo" Patrick said in the soothing voice that Frank loved, it always managed to calm him down and make him feel safe. "I'm gonna need you to go get dressed for the day, I'm taking you out" Patrick said, and Frank never thought he would be so relived to leave his cupbord.

Frank quickly got some clothes and changed in the bathroom, fixed his hair, and headed back out to where Patrick was, who seemed to be finishing up a conversation with his foster parents.  

"I'm ready to go" Frank announced, which caught Patricks attention.

"Great" Patrick responded and pulled keys from his pocket. "Lets head out to the car, you can get shotgun this time" he added with a smile, which Frank returned. 

Once the two were in the car, Frank suddenly realized that he had no idea where they were going, and what th ey were doing. Patrick seemed to notice this, as well as a few other things.  "You look like you've lost some weight since I last saw you, Frankie" he stated "so how about we get you some ice cream to put it back on?" 

Frank's face immediately lit up. He hasn't had ice cream since he was a little boy. "Can we really?" He replied,  the excitement clear in his voice. 

Patrick chuckled at Frank's reaction. "Of course we can bud, why else would I offer it?"

"Thank you so much Patrick!" He said happily, he hadn't felt this happy ever before, and he was loving every second of it. 

"No problem kiddo, what flavor do you like?" Patrick said as he pulled out of the driveway and began to head to the nearest coldstone shop. If he was going to get the kid ice cream, he was going to get it from the best place in the state, not some cheap carvels ice cream.

This time,  Frank didn't answer immediately "well...I've only had vanilla before, and I don't remember what it taste like" he said quietly, as if it upset him.

Patrick has seen abuse many times before, he worked for CPS after all, but not giving the kid ice cream was just insane! "Well, we can get you more than one flavor to try, I recommend cokie dough, or birthday cake." He said "but I'm sure if we told the worker you've never had ice cream, they'd let you have free samples."

Frank nodded, and the two talked about random things the rest of the way. Frank found out that Patrick was actually in a band with the other officers that helped saved him, and they were called 'Fall Out Boy', a twist on "Radioactive Man' but Frank didn't really know what that was anyways. He found out that Patrick was the lead singer and played guitar, which Frank found extremely cool. He made a mental note to ask Patrick to show him one of their songs one day. 

Once they arrived at cold stone, Patrick told the worker that Frank never had Ice cream before, and the worker looked almost offended. 

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed "What kind of parents do you have? That should be illegal! Let me get you some free samples" she offered before Patrick even asked. She went above and beyond with helping them, she gave Frank a sample of almost every flavor, and since Frank barley ate, he had plenty of room for all of them in his stomach plus more. 

After Frank tried them all, he settled for birthday cake, one of Patricks recommendations. He only asked for a medium size, but the woman gave him a large, and overstuffed the bowl, as well as put whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top. He decided she was one of the nicest people in existence. 

"Thankyou!" Frank said as he took the ice cream from the counter with a huge smile. When Patrick went to pay her, she refused. 

"Its on me, that smile is more than enough to cover the cost" she said, still smiling. Patrick tried to pay her again, but she insisted th at he didn't. They both thanked her numerous amounts of times before they went back to the car. 

Patrick let Frank eat the ice cream in the car while he drove to the next destination, Frank almost forgot that he didn't know where they were going. "Where are we going?" He asked quietly

Patrick let out a soft sigh "have you been to a therapist before, Frankie?" 

"No" Frank replied, sounding slightly confused

"Well, thats where we're headed, don't be nervous though" Patrick said "I can even go in the room with you if you want"

"I don't need a therapist" Frank replied quickly

"Frank, you've been hiding underneath stairs since I got you out of your house, and you haven't been eating properly, yes you do" 

Frank looked taken aback, how did Patrick know that? He couldn't really argue with him, and he didn't really know what to say, so he just sighed and shrugged.

"I can go in with you if you like" Patrick added, noticing the boys mood shift.

Frank nodded "please" he didn't know if he would feel comfortable going in there and spilling all his secrets to some random person he didn't know. 

After few more minutes of driving, the two pulled up to the therapist office and walked inside, they waited for about 5 minutes, which was long enough to finish Frank's Ice cream. Once they were called in, the two sat down in the office and told the therapist about Frank's current situation and his old one. The therapist ran a couple of test on Frank, and determined that he indeed did have anxiety issues, depression, and PTSD. Of course she prescribed him medicine for all three, plus some pills so he would have dreamless sleep, no nightmares.

After they finished, Patrick asked if he could talk to the therapist in private. Frank didn't know why, but he obeyed and went back to the waiting room. Within a few minutes, Patrick rejoined him, and the two got back into the car. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Patrick spoke. "So, I was talking to the therapist about you after you left, and this is completely up to you, but I think it would be a good idea if I adopted you" 

Frank had to process what Patrick said, and he reacted in pure shock. Patrick actually wanted him? He couldn't belive it! "Will you really? Can you? Seriously?!" He said, almost to fast for Patrick to understand 

Patrick smiled and laughed "the only thing is, you gotta show that much enthusiasm to the judge. I'm home all day some days, others I'm not home at all, and I'm single. I'll probably have someone watch you while I'm not there, but the judge might not think it's a good idea" Patrick said

"I'll beg on my knees if I have to!" Frank replied instantly 

Patrick laughed again "honestly, I don't think anyone could say no to that face anyways" he said "have you ever been to a Dave and Busters"

"A what?" 

"Oh boy, you're in for a treat"Patrick said as they pulled up to the large building

The second they entered, Frank was amazed by all the lights and games, it looked like the future, he had never been to a place like this before. Patrovl paid for two cards, and they got to playing. 

Frank decided that Mario Kart could either be disaturous, or amazing, and it was the most fun he's had, ever. Shooter games were hard at first, but got easier, the zombies in them were scary, but he liked them. He won a prize in the giant claw machine, it was a giant green snake with a zipper, and in the zipper was a big, soft blanket. Then he stumbled upon guitar here, and scratch Mario Kart, this game was the best. Patrick said he was a natural at it, and t at he had his own version at his house t at Frank could play whenever he wanted, which made him happy.

Unfortunately, all the fun came to an end when Patrick had to drop Frank back off at his house. Frank must have sat there hugging him for 5 minutes to stall before he finally went inside. Patrick said he would email Frank's foster parents about his medications, so he didn't come in too.  

It was clear th at Frank's foster parents wanted to talk to him when he walked him, but he ignored them and kept his head down the whole time, and went straight back to the cupboard under the stairs. He used his snake prize to keep him warm that night while he slept. The last thing he thought before passing out was 'that was the best day ever'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Self harm is mentioned, don't like it don't read!
> 
> Also, I know some people are not a fan of oc's, but I needed characters to help with Frank's backstory, the two I'm using help shape his personality and his future decisions and actions will only make sense if they are here. They'll only be around really for two chapters, but if you do like them and want to see more of them, please let me know and I can work them into the story. I hope you enjoy!

A month had passed within what felt like a matter of seconds. Frank hadn't really been able to spend much time with Patrick,  if he did, it was only for a few hours, not the whole day like he had before. Frank did feel bad about this, cause he knew it was partially his fault, most of Patricks free time was spent on filling out paperwork for Frank's adoption, and emailing far too many people to count, just for a small chance that he could even foster the boy. 

Frank made literally no progress since then either, if anything, he had gotten worse. Clearly, his foster family hadn't been expecting that, the second they saw him with Patrick, they had expected improvement.  They attempted locking him out of the cupboard, but that ended disastrously.  He locked himself in the upstairs bathroom for 6 hours straight, and he only came out when one of his foster sisters picked the lock and his two older foster brothers forced him out. Thankfully, both his foster parents were at work when this happened, he didn't know what he would do if they weren't. Nobody realized what he had done in there during the struggle of getting him out, but his foster sister noticed her razor was missing from it's usual spot. That was when his second oldest foster brother instantly rolled up Frank's sleeve, had one good look, and told the other two to leave them alone. At first Frank was confused why he kicked them out, but Frank was too busy sobbing into his chest to care. His name was Graham, and Frank was eternally grateful for him. Graham was only 16, but he could relate the most to Frank out if everyone in the entire household. Once Frank calmed down, Graham rolled up his own sleeve, showing scars of his own. Graham, at the time, wasn't aware of Frank's situation, but told his own anyways. He explained that his parents were both drug addicts, and sold him into sex as well, but then was when Frank realized his life could've been so much worse if Patrick hadn't come when he did. Apparently some people did scary things during sex, Graham had been tied up, drugged, choked, beaten, and even whipped. Frank couldn't belive what he heard, but he told his story once Graham was done, and they cried together for a good half hour. Frank promised Graham that he would keep in contact after Frank left, and Graham promised the same thing. Turns out Graham wasn't too popular among the siblings, the younger kids thought he was weird, probably because he was a closeted gay, but flamboyant as fuck, but Frank didn't mind at all, he didn't see the problem. Graham and Frank had become good friends for the rest of Frank's time there, but neither of them realized that they shut everyone else out. They both began to stay in the cupbord, there was plenty of room, and their body heat kept each other warm at night.

Eventually, Graham started telling Frank everything, and Graham became Frank's personal story teller. Graham had been gushing about a boy almost the entire time, so much to the point where Frank felt like he knew him. His name was Joey, he was tall, with brown hair, and did drama with Graham. Both of the boys were leads, so they spent a lot of time together.

Frank nearly jumped when the cupboard swung open faster than ever.

"Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank!" Graham all but squealed.

"Graham, Graham, Graham, Graham, Graham?" Frank replied, curiosity ringing throughout his voice. 

"He kissed me!" Graham said with possibly the biggest smile Frank had ever seen on him.

Frank immediately dropped the book he had been reading, eyes went wide and jaw dropped. "Joey?!?!" Was all he said. He felt like he and Graham were two teenage girls at a sleepover. Graham nodded quickly and happily, he was practicality vibrating with excitement. "Tell me everything!" 

Grahams smile only seemed to grow "okay, so, we had just finished the scene where my character has an anxiety attack at the party and Joeys character finds me. When we finished rehearsal, and that scene is always hard on me, you know why, Joey doesn't, but he knows it's hard, so he pulled me into the changing room after and asked if I was okay, I said yes, so he said good and told me I did really good, obviously I blushed really hard, which made him smile and laugh, which made me giggle, and he said I had a cute giggle, which made me blush more, and made him laugh so the cycle repeats, he calls me adorable and so on, but then, he cupped my face and said that this seemed to be the only way to make me shut up, and kissed me!" He said all in one go

Frank was listening as if his life depended on it. "Oh my God you're so lucky" Frank gushed "he likes you so much! You two are going to be the best couple at junior prom!" Frank never talked to anyone like this before, and it was one of the reasons he loved Graham so much. He wished that he could make his own family, Patrick would be their awesome dad and they would be the best brothers ever.

"I know! And that's not even all! He hugged me right after, and I was at perfect height to snuggle into his chest and he rested his head on mine and he says, and I quote, I love you so much, will you please, please be my boyfriend. Obviously I agreed and he kissed me on the top of my head and he told me he loved me and called me baby! Hea so amazing and sweet, I just can't belive it!" Graham said happily

"I'm so happy for you! He sounds amazing, which is good, it saves me the 'you break his heart, I break your face' talk" Frank said, Graham laughed at that before his phone started going off. Frank was still going to give that guy the talk anyways, you can never be too sure.

Graham gasped slightly "it's him!"He said and showed Frank the phone before answering. Frank instantly scooted next to Graham and pressed his ear up to the back if it so he could hear too. "Hey Joey!" Graham said in a voice so happy that Frank would have thought it was fake if the situation were different.

"Hey baby" the voice through the phone replied, you could hear a small laugh in his voice. "I miss you already" 

"So do I, is that why you called?" Graham asked

"No, actually I realized I- uh, I didn't actually ask you on a proper date." Joey said rather awkwardly. "Sam almost smashed my face in for forgetting, she kept saying how am I supposed to he a good boyfriend when I already forgot our first date, guess she's right" he added. Frank remember Sam from when Graham brought her over occasionally. They were best friends, and to he honest, Frank could see himself standing right next to her while she scolded Joey. He needed Joey to treat Graham right.

"Oh stop, we've been dating for less than an hour and I can already tell you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for" Graham said, his face noticably redder than before.

"This is why I love you, you're so sweet" Joey said, and Frank couldn't have thought of a more entertaining thing to do than listen and watch Grahams face. "So I was thinking, obviously I'll pay, but how does Mama Lumbardies sound at 8 pm on Saturday, and if you want, you can come back to my house and sleepover, my parents won't think anything of it, and Sam has us covered for the Mama Lumbardies part, she had lesbian friends that want a nice dinner and excuse for their parents, so we're gonna lie about having a double date, and when we get the the restaurant we'll split up and have our real date." Joey said, clearly having put thought into this. 

"Joey, that's so expensive!" Graham said 

"I'd be willing to spend a million dollars if it meant one hour with you" Joey replied instantly 

Graham giggled "aww, I love you" he gushed 

"I love you too baby, but I'll pick you up at 7: 30 on Saturday , and I don't want to here a peep about money, okay?" Joey said

"Okay, Saturday, 7: 30, I don't want you to be a minute late" Graham said, and Frank realized the conversation was coming to a close. Frank tugged on Grahams arm slightly and gestured to the phone. Just because Joey didn't seem like he needs the talk, doesn't mean he doesn't need it. Graham laughed slightly before saying "I think my little brother wants to talk to you, but don't worry, he won't tell anyone about us" and then he passed the phone off to Frank

The second Frank got the phone he put it up to his face "alright listen here Joey, I don't know who you are, but if you hurt him I will find you and break more bones in your body than you thought you had, alright? Graham deserves the best treatment of all time, you better get him anything he desires, and if you make him cry, you'll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again, is that clear?" Frank said, Graham looked like he couldn't decide if he should be proud, happy, shocked or laughing, and clearly Joey was having the same reaction since it took him a second to respond

"I promise you I would never hurt him ever, and I plan to spoil him, as I will tomorrow" 

Frank smiled "good" he said before handing the phone back to Graham and returned to listening from the other side 

"So 7:30?" Graham said with a laugh

"Yeah, you're little brothers scary" He said with a breathy laugh, which made Frank feel achieved. "But I'll talk to you later babe, love you"

"Love you too, bye" Graham said before hanging up. "Oh my God I got a date!" He nearly yelled before he pulled Frank into a hug "I'm so excited!"

Saturday came after what felt like years for both Graham and Frank, and Frank had been just as excited as Graham.

"How do I look?" Graham asked. He and Joey were matching. Graham had a black dress shirt and black dress pants with red suspenders and a red bowtie. Joey was in a black suit with a red tie. 

"You look great" Frank said with a smile. They boys were out if the cupboard for once, mainly because Graham refused to go in there because he might get dust on him. "Does mom know?" He asked quietly.

Graham shook his head. He wasn't really out to many people, especially not his parents. "Double date excuse, and then she thinks me and Joey are just going back to his place to have guy time, celebrate having our first dates together" Graham said. They really thought this through. It sucks that they had to, why can't people let them love who they loved? 

The door ring and Graham gasped "gotta go Frankie" he said and gave Frank one last hug before getting the door. Frank listened from around the corner. Neither of their parents weren't home so Joey and Graham  could act like an actually couple.

"Wow...you look amazing" was all that   
Joey managed to say. He was clearly just as nervous as Graham. 

"But not as good as you" Graham said with a small giggle. Joey held out his hand for Graham to take, and he did so happily. He stepped out the doorway, but just before the door closed, Graham stuck his head back in and said "Frankie, I know you're listening, so stay safe bud, promise me no more bathroom incidents alright? I'll be checking when im back"

Frank's face went bright red. Of course Graham knew he was listening...and that he was planning another "bathroom incident" aka, he was going to cut himself again. "I promise" Frank said, coming out from behind the corner, turns out, Graham opened the door more when Frank took a little too long to respond. Worry was clearly on his face, and Frank could see Joey too, who was watching with a curious look. 

"Wait a minute, is this the brother that gave me the talk?" Joey asked skeptically

Graham chuckled slightly "yes, yes he is" he said, which made Frank's face go red

Joey laughed too "Wow, you are a lot less scary in person, look at you! You're so tiny and cute!" Joey said. Yep. He's definitely gay.

"Joey!" Graham said and smacked his arm playfully with his free hand. "Are you hitting on my little brother?" He teased playfully 

"Why would I hit on him if I got the most adorable boy in the world holding my hand?" He responded with a smile, which made Graham turn bright red, but he turned back to Frank, mainly because he didn't know how to respond. Accepting compliments was hard for both Frank and Graham, they just weren't used to it. 

"Just stay in the cupboard okay buddy, I'll be back tomorrow, love you" Graham said

Frank nodded "Love you too" he said without skipping a beat, and then he was back on his knees, opening the cupboard door and crawling in. 

He could still hear Graham and Joey, but he doesn't think they realized that. "Why is he in the cupboard, everything is safe here, right?" Joey said, sounding concerned, and Frank knew exactly what for. He thought they had abusive parents or something, and Frank couldn't blame him, he knew that he shows signs of an abused child, and Graham probably did too in public, he never really did around Frank, mainly because they were comfortable with each other.

"Yeah, it's safe here, yes just...been through a lot. He used to not be safe" Graham said before he heard the door shut, and then they were gone. Frank couldn't help but imagine what they were talking about in the car. Joey was probably asking what a bathroom incident was, and Graham telling him because he trusted Joey with his life. Then Joey would gasp and say something about him only being nine, which would make Graham laugh since he's actually 11, and Graham laughs to hide whenever he's upset. This made him think that this was the first time that they said that they love each other. It was true, but they never said it before, which kinda made Frank upset. He knew he loved Graham, as a brother of course, for a while. Graham is always open about his feelings with Frank, did he just not love him before? Frank just had to cut now, the urge was too strong, but he couldn't or Graham would get mad, and maybe not love him anymore. Frank didn't want that, but he wanted to cut so badly it hurt. Then he got an idea and he was in the bathroom within minutes. He pulled off his pants and rolled his boxers up, grabbed the razor and got to work. Within ten minutes, he was switching to his other thigh, cuts covering the other one, but he just couldn't stop. The pain felt so good. After he was finished with his other leg, he grabbed toilet paper to clean off his cuts, some were a little deeper and didn't stop bleeding, but that was fine. He cleaned everything up, put his pants back on and left, went straight back to the cupboard and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapter where the Oc's play a big role. If you do want to see more of them, just let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Also, next chapter, Brendon is being introduced, but it's mainly filler to transition pov.

Frank awoke to a door slamming and sobbing. Frank looked at the watch on his wrist and saw it was 7:30 am, so what was happening?

"We thought you were fixed!" He heard his foster father yell. Fixed? What was that supposed to mean.

"Fixed?! There's nothing wrong with me!" He heard another voice, it was the crying one. Graham. Frank knew that voice anywhere. His voice sounded raw, as if he were screaming previously, possibly screaming crying. 

"Everythings wrong with you! You know what you did was wrong!" His foster father spat back

"WHAT DID I DO!" He heard Graham yell, and it made Frank wince "I fell in love! I can't help it, I love him! Okay?! I love Joey and it's not wrong!" He yelled.

Frank heard a a thump The sound a person makes when they hit the ground. "Bullshit! It's wrong and you know it, now pack you're shit! I don't need you poisoning the other kids! You're spending some time at the church, because you clearly don't know a thing about God, or Morals!" He heard his father yell, and Graham started sobbing harder if that was even possible. Frank had enough. He threw the cupboard door open and ran to where Graham was on the floor, it hurt his thighs, but that didn't matter. Graham immediately sat up and pulled Frank in the tightest hug humanly possible. He was shaking and his chest was heaving with the force of his sobs. "Get away from him, you monster!" Frank yelled at their father, venom in his voice.

"Oh and you! You've just made my life hell ever since you've been here! I tried being nice to you, but no! You won't let me near you, and now you've corrupted my son! We fixed him before you got here, and now we're back to stage one!" Their father spat back

"Fixed him?! If anything, you've broken him" Frank yelled back and tried to help Graham to his feet, but it wasn't working out very well.

"He was broken when he got here, and I kinda wish he stayed that way! At least when he was broken he couldn't go near a dick, but now he's all over them, and I bet you'll be too! That's what happens, isn't it, you get a dick up your ass wether you like it or not, and then you can't stand not having one!" And that one hit Frank hard. Frank didn't think Graham even heard it since he was so far gone, but Frank did, and man did it hurt. Tears began to leave his eyes as well, and before he knew it, he was on the ground with Graham sobbing, both boys just holding each other. 

Frank wasn't listening to their father's yelling anymore, but he could still hear some of it. "Cry babies!" And "faggots!" Were some of the words he managed pick up, and before he knew it, their father stormed out and left the house. 

After ten more minutes of the two sobbing, Graham managed to pull himself together, more for Frank's sake than his own. He pulled out his phone with shaky hands and dialed Joeys number.

He answered immediately "Baby are you okay, oh my god I'm so sorry! I-" he instantly started rambling, but Graham cut him off.

"Joey, don't apologize, it's not you're fault, but please come pick me and Frank up. We can't stay here, we just can't" he managed to say before letting out another sob.

"Okay..Okay I'm on my way baby, hold on, don't hang up- oh my God is that him sobbing in the background?" Joey said, just realizing it now.

"Uh-huh" Graham muttered as he heard Joey getting in the car.

"Okay, don't worry baby I'm on my way" he said

It took Joey only 5 minutes to get there, even though he lived closer to ten minutes away, but they didn't question that. The second Joey pulled up, Graham picked Frank up bridal style and carried him outside. Joey had gotten out and opened the passenger door so Graham didn't have to, and he sat in the front seat with a sobbing Frank on his lap. 

Joey scrambled back to the front seat and drove away immediately. "I'm taking us to Sam's house, I texted her so she knows, my place is to risky right now" Joey had said, although Frank was too busy crying to listen. "Are you able to tell me what happened?" He asked

"...All I remember was my Dad pushing me, and Frank heard so he came out and yelled at my Dad,.so my Dad yelled back and insulted him and brought up our past and he broke down" Graham said "and I don't think he took his meds today either" he added, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, but he didn't care, right now, he felt like he had to be strong, for Frank's sake. 

Once they arrived at Sam's house, Frank had only calmed down slightly. He kept freaking himself out, he never responded like this to anything before, but he couldn't stop it and he didn't know why, and to an 11 year old, that's scary. He didn't know what the hell PTSD was, or chemical imbalances were, so he was honestly just terrified of what was happening to himself.

Joey had come out of the car first and opened the passenger side for Graham, but he couldn't really get up with Frank, so he passed Frank over to Joey, and he clung on like a koala. He didn't care who it was, but right now, he just wanted to be held.

"Okay, it's okay, you're safe now shhh" was all that Joey said. He had one arm underneath Frank to support him, which wasn't even necessary with the grip that Frank had on him, and the other hand was cradling his head and rubbing it softly, which Frank found rather calming, no wonder Graham fell head over heels for him. 

The three went straight to the door, which was opened by Sam before they could even knock. That was the last thing Frank remembered before he passed out in Joey arms.

When Frank woke, he was in a different place, and alone. He sat up and looked around, he didn't recognize this place. "Graham...Joey?" He called out as he sat up. He heard footsteps coming to the door before it opened, and behind it was Patrick. 

"Patrick? Where am I?" 

"Hey buddy, you're at my house, your brother called me, he's out in the living room with Joey, are you alright?" He asked and came to sit down in the bed.

Frank nodded "what happened?" He asked

"You fell asleep once you got to Sam's house, whenever Joey tried to put you down you'd start squirming so he held you the whole time. They didn't know what to do and ended up calling me, and I told them to come here. It took about 20 minutes for Joey to be able to put you in the damn bed" Patrick finished with a small laugh in an attempt to lighten the mood, and Frank gave a small smile in return. "C'mon, let's go out and the the boys, they were worried about you" he added

"They were?" Frank said

"Yeah, Graham said you didn't take your meds today, so we gotta get you back on those, it's probably why you feel the way you do right now" Patrick said "why don't you come out, I'm sure the boys will want to see you" 

Frank nodded and stood up before Patrick lead him out to the living room, where he saw Joey laying on the couch with Graham laying on top of him. Graham had appeared to be sleeping while Joey mindlessly played with his sleeping boyfriends hair. Frank was a little embarrassed that Joey had only seen him twice, one time being about two minutes long, and the other he sobbed and then passed out on the poor guy. Frank walked over to him sheepishly, and Joey looked over at him before asking "Hey, you doing okay?" He sounded as if he had just woken up recently, so Frank assumed that everyone was just worn out. That's when it hit Frank that he was probably being a huge pain in the fucking ass. Obviously the two had been caught, and we're both outed, and judging by how Graham was this morning, it has been bad, and Joey's situation couldn't have been that different. Yet Frank still managed to make this all about him, everyone was worried about him, not Graham or Joey, like they should be. 

Frank keeled next to the couch and muttered "I'm sorry" quietly.

Joey quickly noticed the switch in Frank's mood from embarrassed to an almost guilty state. He stopped playing with Grahams hair and ran it through Frank's. "Sorry for what?" He asked before letting his hand drop behind Frank and rest on his back.

"Making you worry about me when you're supposed to worry about you and Graham" he stated before resting his head on Joey chest. 

"Oh sweetheart, don't be sorry, you're life has been way harder than mine and sometimes you just gotta let it out. And you're my boyfriend's kid brother, meaning that you're practically my kid brother and I plan on treating you as such, so you and Graham will always be my main prioritys." Joey said and rubed his back gently "But I'm pretty sure Patrick has some good news for you" he added, which made Frank perk up.

Joey nodded in Patricks direction, signaling Frank to turn and look at him. Frank realized that Patrick was holding papers in his hand right before they were tossed on to the table and Patrick walked over to them and sat next to Frank on the floor. "The adoption went through, son" was all that Patrick said, a grin on his face.

Frank's jaw dropped and his entire face lit up. He looked to Joey to confirm it was real, and he smiled and nodded. Frank quickly turned back to Patrick and swallowed him in a hug. He was so happy he could cry, correction, he was crying. He pulled back and said "You better not be lying" as he wiped his eyes. 

"You still have tears left in you? That's gotta be a world record or something." Joey joked, making Frank laugh. 

"Welcome home kiddo" Patrick said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, thos is mainly filler, but Brendon is introduced! Hes not actong like the brendon we all know and love here, which will be explaoned ina. Chapter or two. Enjoy!

Unfortunately, Graham still had to going home, aka Patrick did everything he could to prevent Graham from having to leave but it wasn't enough. Frank tried to run after Graham when he was picked up, but Joey had to hold him back. 

Joey ended up visiting Frank every day after that, since Graham's father sent him to the church to be 'fixed'. However, he wasn't the same. He rarely smiled, and when he did, it was fake, same with his laugh. Frank appreciated the effort to lighten the mood, but he could see right through it, but it was better than being home alone all day while Patrick was at work. Frank stayed home all day since Patrick thought it was stupid to send him back to school when finals were around the bend, so Frank was just going to be tutored to catch up. 

Frank knew the only reason Joey was upset was due to Graham being away, and he could only imagine Graham being worse off than Joey.

Frank decided love was dumb, and swore to himself he would never fall in love. Ever.

After two weeks, Graham was back. He ended up lying to everyone, saying there was a girl he liked, which ended up getting him out of the church. He then spike to one of the lesbian girls that Sam knew and they were pretending to be a couple. Graham was allowed out of the house, so he and Joey started visiting Frank, but not as often, it was only 3 times a week. Turns out, Joey parents were fine with him being gay, so he didn't have to lie about having a girlfriend.

Frank's life had been going pretty smoothly, he had a daily routine, which consisted mainly of listening to music, which Patrick had taken notice of. Soon, Frank was learning how to play the guitar, and Patrick let him watch his band play a few songs. Frank's personal favorite was called Phoenix. 

Whenever dinner rolled around, Patrick would tell work story's, well, the ones he was allowed to tell. Sometime in August, Patrick found a 12 year old smoking weed in the bathrooms at a local park.

"How did he get it?" Frank had asked. 

"Beats me" Patrick said with a laugh "and even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, I don't need my son running around smoking weed"

"What happened to the kid?" Frank asked

"I was supposed to take the weed and tell his parents, but the kid started crying about how his parents would kill him since their Mormon, so I let him off the hook and just took the drugs. I told him if I caught him again, his parents would be funding out about it, and that seemed to scare him enough." Patrick said

"Really, you let him off that easy?" Frank said

Patrick laughed "the kid was crying! You know me Frankie, I got a soft spot for you kids" 

Frank rolled his eyes. 

The next day, Patrick saw the same kid, doing the same thing.

"Again?!" Frank exclaimed once Patrick had told him.

"I know! I literally just took the damn stuff away, and he already was doing it again" Patrick replied

"Did you tell his parents?" Frank asked

Patrick sighed "yep, and God was he right about them being Mormons. The first thing they said was 'Brendon Boyd Urie, what will God think of this?!' I felt bad for the poor kid, his parents seemed badshit crazy, excuse my language."

Frank laughed "I wouldn't survive their" he said

"Pfft, if they saw you in eyeliner I think they'd disown you" Patrick said with a laugh.

Frank did have a bit of a wardrobe change. Patrick let him wear whatever he wanted. Currently, Frank had eyeliner in, as well as black nails, with a smashing pumpkins t-shirt and black ripped jeans.

The next day, Patrick wasn't home for dinner. All Frank had got an from him was a simple text that said 'I'll be home late, work' and that was it.

At around 11pm, Frank heard Patrick's car door.

Frank ran to the door and swung it open, happy to see that Patrick had finally made it back, and that when he saw that Patrick wasn't alone.

There was a boy with him. The boy had a black eye and split lip. Frank wondered what happened to him. 

Patrick walked up to the door with his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Frankie, this is Brendon, he'll be staying with us for a bit" Patrick had said

"The weed kid?" Frank replied, wishing he could un-say it the second he saw both of their faces.

"Frankie! Don't be rude" Patrick scolded, although it could hardly be called that, Patrick just didn't have it in him to be mean in the slightest.

"Sorry" Frank muttered. 

Patrick just rolled his eyes, Frank knew he wouldn't do much else, he wasn't big on punishing Frank. Patrick brought Brendon inside and set up the air mattress that Frank had slept on for the first few days he stayed here. Brendon didn't speak at all, he just looked down at his shoes, Frank figured that he and Brendon couldn't have been much different, and didn't push. Frank knew how it felt, he shut everyone out too, by hiding in a fucking cupboard.

The house was strangle quiet, usually Patrick would make Frank rush to bed at this time, but he let Frank and Brendon stay up and watch TV till whenever they wanted. Frank had recently gotten a TV in his room, so the boys laid in thier separate beds, completely silent. 

Frank was pretty sure Brendon had fallen asleep while watching stranger things, he didn't even react to the jumpscares, so Frank turned it off to try and get some sleep himself.

"I was watching that..." Frank heard Brendon say, he was expecting his voice to sound like he smiled, but he just sounded like the average sixth grader.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping" Frank replied and turned the television back on. "Where did you come from?" Frank asked, trying to keep the kid talking, it would be awkward if they never spoke.

"Bad place with bad people" Brendon said, and Frank noticed a small smirk on his face.

Frank rolled his eyes "Rainbow room?" Frank replied, catching in the Brendon a stranger things reference and making one of his own.  

"Yep, rainbow room" Brendon said back with a nod. 

Frank fell asleep not too long after that, still wondering where the hell Brendon came from and why is he here.


	6. Addicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Brendons backstory finally! I know some people were excited for Brendon, so I hope you're happy with this! Enjoy!

Brendon learned to deal with his life.

His parents were crazy Mormon assholes, who wanted perfect children. Brendon was far from a perfect child, but it was their fault!

Brendon knew exactly what went wrong. He had two older brothers, and two older sisters. His brothers were Matt and Mason, both beggining with M. His sisters were Kara and Kyla, both beggining with K. The family was perfectly balanced. Then his father forgot to wrap his willy before he got silly, and here's Brendon, throwing off everything. That's at least what he told himself whenever something bad happened, so basically every day. 

Brendon parents never approved of anything he did, and made sure that he knew it. Whenever he listened to smashing pumpkins, he was locked in the closet for a hour since he was listening to devil music and apparently needed alone time with God.

Of course, that's just one example, which makes the closet seem not that bad. Brendon was claustrophobic, he figured this out the first time he was locked in there as a little boy, and his parents refused to let him out till he stopped crying.

He was in there for 6 hours.

He was also 4.

That wasn't even the worst part about the closet. Alone time with God, meant alone time. No food was allowed in there, no water, no light, no blankets or pillows if he was there overnight, nothing.

Brendon was pretty sure demons were in that closet, not God.

As Brendon grew up, he realized that siblings never went in the closet. Not once did he see them enter there. They also got new things, Brendon was always wearing his siblings old clothes, even some of Kara and Kyla's, but they always got new clothes. His siblings also got big rooms to themselves, Brendon had a mattress on the floor of what was supposed to be an office. His siblings all had televisions and videogames, Brendon had a some legos. 

Worst of all was dinner. Dinner was unbelievably unfair. His whole family sat at the table, but he stood, and only got to eat leftovers, if there even were any. Once he plucked up the courage to ask to sit with them, they all stared at him as if he was mental. He remembers it all to well, August 16, 2013.

"Mom, can I sit today?" Brendon asked quietly.

His Mom looked like he just asked for a million dollars to spend on drugs. 

"When you get the devil out of you, you can be treated as everyone else" she replied harshly "and what did I tell you about calling me that?" She snapped

Brendon looked down at his feet "Sorry Mother" he muttered.

"Better, now go stand with your plate behind the table" she order, and he immediately obeyed.

"Kids, come down for dinner!" His Mother called for his siblings, who all came running down the stairs.

"Is that salmon? It smells so good Mom!" Mason exclaimed. 

His mother smiled "yes it is dear, now go sit so we can pray" she said, as of she hadn't just scolded her other son for asking to do just that.

The rest of the family sat at the table and began to pray, while Brendon stood and watched. He didn't bother bowing his head and closing his eyes, because honestly, he was starting to doubt that God exist. If God was real, why would he be so mean to Brendon? What did Brendon do wrong to make him deserve this treatment?

Unfortunately, Brendon Mom decided to look at Brendon in the middle of their prayer, and caught him.

"Brendon Boyd Urie!" She exclaimed randomly, causing everyone to look at the nine-year-old boy. "How dare you disrespect God like that! That's it, go to the closet, now!"

Brendon froze, tears already making their way into his eyes. "No, Mother please" he begged quietly. 

His mother looked towards her other two sons. "I can't deal with him roght now, boys, will you please bring him to the closet?" She asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Brendon didn't understand how someone could sound like that while giving their youngest son a panic attack. 

His brothers looked at each other warily and hesitated before they stood. Brendon knew his siblings at least cared about him a bit, but they were too afraid to do much about it. Usually they would try to save him their leftovers at least. 

Mason sighed as Matthew took away the plate Brendon had been holding before he licked up his younger brother, clearly not wanting to be doing this. Brendon ended up screaming crying and squirming as he was carried to the closet.

Mason placed him on his feet right before the closet door and keeled next to him. He looked back at the table to make sure nobody was looking. "Brenny, just be quiet and don't cry, I'll try to get you out okay?" He whispered before opening the door and pushing Brendon inside and locking the door from the outside.

Brendon tried to stop crying, he really did, but he couldn't. Not only that, but he ended up hyperventilating. He was in there for about 10 minutes before he eventually passed out.

Unfortunately, that became a common occurrence too. Not only that, but Brendon undiagnosed and untreated ADHD got him in trouble too many times to count. However, in school, he was well liked, and was even friends with the older kids. When he was 11 in fifth grade, he was hanging out with a sixth grader named Brent Wilson. His parents stopped caring where Brendon went, as long as he wasn't home, it was fine.

Brent also had.older friends, who had older friends, so even some seniors were there, Brendon was the youngest by far, and Brent was right next to him, but there were two seventh graders, five eigth graders, three freshman, six juniors, and two seniors hanging out at a park by Brents house.

Brendon wasn't expecting them to pull out weed. 

Nearly everyone was smoking, even Brent was, Brendon was the only one who hadn't. 

"Brent, I told you not to bring any weird kids, this kid isn't even smoking!" One of the juniors exclaimed. This junior was named Blake, and was also Brent brother.

Everyone looked towards Brendon. 

"Has he even smoked before?" Another kid asked

"He's in fifth grade, give him a break" one of the girls called

"He's probably too upset to smoke anyways" another kid added

"I'm not a pussy" Brendon replied quickly, earning a few 'oooh's from the group.

"Oh, were not a pussy, are we? How about you take a drag from mine Then? Don't worry, I won't bite" Blake teased and held the blunt out to Brendon.

No one was expecting it when Brendon took it from him and took a drag. He didn't even cough.

The group was silent. 

"I'm not pussy" Brendon said before he handed the blunt back.

Blake smirked "Welcome to the club, kid" he said.

Brendon confined to smoke with everyone else, and he never felt better. Being high was amazing, he felt like he was in top of the world. He didn't feel like the little boy who cried in closets, he felt like a totally different person, correction, he felt like a person.

From that day forward, Brendon started smoking weed with that group on the daily, and they usually shared with him, so he didn't even have to pay for it. His family never even noticed the smell on him.

That's how he became addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know on shit at catching typos even though I proof read, so don't be afraid to let me know if you find any.


	7. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, next chapter may be a little confusing. I plan on having it start from Patricks perspective the next morning, so it still would have been vefire he vroght Brendon home, but the perspective will more than likely switch throughout it. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Brendon never realized how strong the smell of weed was, mainly because his parents never dared to go near any sort of drugs, so they didn't know what it smelled like either. 

Brendon constantly met up with his older friends after that, and man...were they something. 

Brendon threw every rule he knew out the window when he was with them. He started drinking as well when he was with them, they even played spin the bottle a few times. 

Of course, Brendons spin landed on a boy. 

The boy smiled "pucker up buttercup" He said with a smile, Brendon was pretty sure he was one of the seventh graders. 

One big rule in Brendons household, was that being gay was a big no no. But did Brendon care? Definitely not. 

Of course, Brendon was nervous as all hell, and to be honest, he thought he was straight. Key word, thought. He wasn't going to let that show though, he needed to seem cool in front of his new friends. 

Brendon went for the kiss, and it was only supposed to be a peck since it was their first time landing in each other. 

The other boy had other plans. 

The boy put his hand on The back of Brendons neck, preventing him from pulling away, and his other hand went onto Brendons hip. Brendon realized the boy had been trying to deepen the kiss only after it happened, so he was stuck there. 

The group all had similar reactions. It was all "ooh!" And gasps. 

Brendon thought he wouldn't enjoy it  
He thought wrong.  He ended up kissing back with just as much enthusiasm as the other boy. By the time they pulled away from each other, Brendon was stirring in the other boys lap.

"I'm Dallon" the other boy said, sounding breathless.

"Brendon" Brendon replied, in the same sort of voice.

"I know" Dallon said with a smile as he stuffed a piece of paper into Brendons hand. "Call me" he said before Brendon crawled off his lap and went back to his spot in the circle. 

The rest of the night continued as of nothing happened. But when Brendon got home, he asked his sister, Kara, if he could borrow her phone. Of course, she said yes, Brendon was closest to Kara out of all of his siblings.

Brendon locked himself in the bathroom and called Dallon.

Brendon could only talk for two minutes since he was pretending to use the bathroom so his parents wouldn't fine out, but that's all it took.

Brendon and Dallon became boyfriends.

The rest of Brendons fifth grade year rushed past, and everyday he would meet up with his friends, and their hangouts became even better since now he had Dallon. Most of his time was spent sitting in Dallons lap while sharing drinks and blunts, plus some kisses and of course, Dallon felt the need to suck hickeys into Brendons shoulder whenever he could, thank God he was smart enough to put them in a place where Brendon could easily hide them. 

Brendon was introduced to everything way to early, and that includes porn. One hangout, Blake brought his laptop, which was jam packed with porn. When Brendon said he never watched porn before, hey all showed the laptop in front of him and made him watch. Some of the shit in their was freaky, he didn't want to do that ever, but there was some tame stuff, if you could call porn that. He wouldn't mind giving someone a hand job. 

And apparently, Dallon wouldn't mind reciving one. 

Of course, Dallon only lasted a good five or ten minutes behind a tree as Brendon jacked him off. 

Summer Vacation flew by, some nights ended a little more sexually than others, other times Brendon was too high to walk straight. 

Sixth grade was even crazier than fifth for Brendon. His senior friends had graduated and went off to collage, so weed was a little harder to come across, so Brendon also started smoking regular cigarette that he would steal from gas stations. 

When Brendons friends came back from collage, they brought back more shit. Their shitty beers were replaced with vodka and weed was replaced with mushrooms and cocaine. Brendon and Dallon didn't try the coke, but they did drink the vodka and did the mushrooms. 

The group ended up getting busted that night. Dallon grabbed Brendons hand and ran into the woods Before practically shoving him up into a tree to hide. 

They spent over an hour in the tree, and Brendon was terrified and higher than he had been been before.

The police busting them became a common occurrence after the first time since the group couldn't find anywhere else to hang out. Brendon and Dallon almost always got away with it because they always his in the tree. 

Towards the end if the school year, Brendon didn't get so lucky. 

Dallon was sick, so he wasn't there that day, but everyone else was. The police had caught them out again, and everyone scattered. Brendon ran to the tree, but he couldn't reach the branches without Dallon help. Shit.

An officer found him almost immediately.

"Aren't you a little young to be here kid?" The officer said, his badge read the name "Wentz"

Brendons eyes went wide. "I- uh" was all he managed to stutter out. 

"Pat, I got one!" The officer called out, and then another officer showed up, his badge read the name "Stump"

"You sure he wasn't just here, he looks like he's my son's age" Stump had said.

The other officer nodded "I'm sure, saw him smoking" he said

And Brendon was officially screwed. 

"Where do you live bud?" Stump asked.

"174 Prince avenue" Brendon replied nervously, his back pressed up against a tree. 

"Alright, let's take you home, were gonna have to tell your parents" Wentz said

Brendon couldn't let that happen, he would be locked in the closet for weeks! He'd starve to death or go into withdrawals or something. 

"N-No...please" He managed to stutter out as tears filled his eyes and made their way down his cheeks. "Please don't, please" he begged as his tears turned into sobs.

Officer Wentz looked like he felt bad, but didn't do anything. Officer Stump did something different. "Hey, kiddo, don't cry" he said and placed a comforting hand on Brendons shoulder before crouching down to be at his level. He sighed she  it didn't really work. "Look kid, I'll make a deal with you" he said quietly

"A d-deal?" Brendon said

"Yep, that's right, if you give me all the weed you have right now, I won't tell your parents, but if I catch you again, I will." He said 

Brendon never handed over his weed faster. 

The officers ended up leaving, thank fuck, and everyone came out if their hiding spots, Brendonds face went red with embarrassment, they all saw that.

"Nice one Bren!" One of the juniors called. He wasn't expecting that.

He got all sorts of compliments and pats on the back. "How did you learn to cry on the spot like that?" One of the girls asked

Oh, that's why. "Practice" he lied through his teeth.

The next day, the police came back again, and Dallon was still sick. Brendon tried to run, but they still caught him. 

"Freeze kid- you again?" The officer said. He remembered his name being Stump. 

Brendon didn't know what to say, so he just stood there as three more officers came over. He remembered Wentz from yesterday, but there were two new ones, their badges read "Trohman" and "Hurley"

Stump sighed "we had a deal, kid. 174 Prince avenue, right?"

 

Brendon frowned "No, please" he said, not trying to hold back tears, he knew that crying was his only way out. 

Stump shook his head "nope, I'm not falling for that again, you clearly don't actually care" he said "now come peacefully, or we'll make you" 

Brendons legs shook underneath him, but he didn't care, Hurley looked terrifying, and he didn't want to mess with him, let alone the other three. Brendon ended up having to get into the back of a cop car with Wentz and Stump on the front.

"When's your birthday kid?" Wentz asked

"April twelfth, 2004" Brendon answered nervously.

"Frankie's age" Stump muttered, and Wentz rolled his eyes. 

"You say that every time we find a kid his age, quit worrying about him, he ain't smoking, you would've smelt it on him" Wentz said. Brendon assumed that Frankie was Stump's son.

The rest of the ride to Brendons house was silent. Brendon didn't realize that he wasn't just being dropped off, they were walking him to the door, and knocking on it. 

"Give me your weed" Stump said and held out his hand, and Brendon handed over his joints, but hesitantly this time.

Brendons mother opened the door with a confused expression. 

"Is this your son?" Stump asked and she nodded. He held up one of the blunts "Do you know what this is?" He asked her.

"Not something I would allow in this household" she replied.

"I guess that's why we caught him smoking it outside your household. Twice." Stump said.

"Do you know anywhere he could be getting this weed from?" Wentz asked getting straight to it.

"Brendon Boyd Urie! What would God think of this, you're going to go straight to hell!" She scolded her son before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the house, which raised some suspicion for the two officers. "I have no idea where he got it from, but he won't be getting it again" she said sternly before slamming the door.

The two officers worked with CPS, and weren't going to take any risk, they went around to the neighbors houses and gave them all business cards, and asked for them to call if they noticed anything suspicious coming from the Urie household.

Brendons mother waited till they left before she took action and called her husband in. 

"He did what?!" Brendons father boomed before turning on Brendon. He didn't see what was coming next. 

All that he heard was a loud slap before he felt pain on his cheek and his small body hit the floor. "How dare you disrespect God like that!" He yelled before delivering a kick to Brendons abdomen. 

Brendon yelped in pain, but his father wasn't done. He felt a hand in his hair, pulling him off the ground and began dragging him towards the closet. 

Brendon heard the door swung open and hut the wall with the force. "You're staying in here till God forgives you, and I don't know if he will" and with that, Brendon was thrown face first into the closet, his face smashing into the back wall as the door slammed, giving him a bloddy nose. 

Brendon cried himself to sleep that night, just like he had many others.


	8. Rescued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG FRANKS NEW ALBUM US THE SHIT DUEJEND 24KLUSH IS A BOOOOOOOP IM DYING DJDND
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update, exams are nearing for me so I'm busy.

Brendon woke up in the closet, and everything was sore, no surprise there.

Patrick woke up in his own house in his bed, he was lucky.

It was 6am, and Patrick was already getting up for work. By six thirty, he was saying goodbye to Frank, who was always awake by then for some odd reason that Patrick couldn't figure out. 

Patrick opened the door to Frank room. "I'm leaving for work bud, I should be back by 8 the latest." 

Frank sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he yawned and looked at Patrick sleepily. "Okay...can I call you Dad?" He asked, his voice was half nervous, half sleepy. 

Patrick walked into the room and sat on the edge of Frank's bed. "Of course you can" he said with a massive smile, which Frank sleepily returned. "Lay down bud, get some sleep" he said as he pushed Frank back into a laying position gently. "I'll be back soon, remember to eat this time, no more forgetting, alright?" Patrick said as he ran a hand through Frank's hair.

Frank nodded sleepily before Patrick left. Patrick knew he was going to say he forgot again, but he figured it was worth a shot. 

Patrick quickly got into his car, bought a coffee from 7/11, and headed to work, where Pete greeted him at the door with a worried look. 

"How many houses did we give a business card to?" Pete asked

"Five" Patrick said, remembering the events of the night before.

"We got five calls reporting suspicious behavior coming from the Urie household." Pete replied. 

"Shit" Patrick said before rushing inside to his office. "174 Prince avenue, right?" Patrick asked, knowing Pete had followed him. 

"Yep, should I get Trohman and Hurley?" Pete asked. 

Patrick thought for a minute. He knew that if anything got out of hand, Andy was the guy you would want around, and Andy never went on a job without Joe. "Yeah, get them and uh- I'll think of a plan" 

After Pete had gotten Andy and Joe, they thought up a plan that would hopefully work well. Patrick and Pete would head out to the house at 2pm, saying they needed to speak to Brendon since its protocol. Joe and Andy would go to the park to see if he had somehow gotten back out of his house and got more weed. 

Once 1:45 hit, the plan was in motion. The officers split up into two cars and headed to thier destinations. Patrick and Pete arrived at 2pm exactly and knocked on the door. The woman they knew as Brendon's mother answered. "What did he do now?" She asked, already sounding angry.

"If you're speaking of your son, he did nothing, we just have to talk to him in private for protocol" Pete replied.

"He left" the woman replied flatly, and almost to quickly, as if she was lying. 

"Do you know where he is, Ma'am?" Patrick asked.

"He's probably at the park, or that boy, Dallon's house." She said in the same voice.

Pete nodded "Where does Dallon live?" He asked

"Only God knows where that sinful child dwells" She replied, which was just an odd statement overall. 

Patrick turned away and talked into his walkie talkie, which was in the same channel as Joe and Andy. "We need a full check in the park, see if there is a boy named Dallon, or if anyone knows where he lives" Patrick said.

"Why do you need him so badly, how many officers are there?" She asked, looking worried.

"Just us and two others, like I said, it's protocol Ma'am" Pete said.

"Can we come in to inspect the house?" Patrick asked

"Why?" The woman replied 

"To see if there are any drugs on the premises" Pete replied, just like how they had planed.

"Oh, okay" she said before opening the door further to let the two officers in. "Don't mind the mess, I wasn't expecting company, and I apologize for it being loud, I have two other sons and two daughters as well" she said, which was weird since the house was spotless and it was very quiet. 

Pete and Patrick followed the woman around when she showed them to new room, and they would spend at least a half hour, searching for some sign of abuse, or anything really.

The house was massive, and it took them forever, by the time they reached the hallway the closet was in, it was 9pm. They had spent over an hour in the basement, and a similar amour of time in the attic, and there was nothing. They almost thought it was all a waste of time, before something caught Patrick's eye.

"Ma'am, is this blood on the floor?"

______________________

Brendon woke up in the closet to footsteps from outside. He learned a long time ago that if he was quiet, he was let out sooner, so he held in all his emotions. 

"Ma'am, is this blood on the floor?" Brendon heard from outside the closet. He barley recognized the voice, but he knew who it belonged to, it was the officer that got him in this situation in the first place...staff or stimp or something along those lines.

"Is it?" He heard his mother say. What a bitch, acting all innocent. "It was probably one of the boys." She said before walking to the stairs and yelling "Matt, Mason, are either of you bleeding?!" She called.

Brendon heard footsteps, and someone was right outside the door. "That blood has been dry for well over 12 hours" he heard someone whisper, it sounded like the other officer, Brendon couldn't remember his name.

"Yeah...something is definitely up...shit, I told Frankie I'd be home an hour ago" Brendon heard Strump or whatever his name was say.

Brendon heard his mother's footsteps, signaling the end if the private conversation the two officers had been having. 

"My son's didn't have nosebleeds or anything, so I don't know where this came from. I'll clean it up." His mother said before walking off again. 

"Patrick, get Andy and Joe over here, I think the kid might be in the closet, there's blood on the door frame" Pete whispered.

At this point, Brendon had his ear pressed up to the door and he was trying to look under the door to see, but he could only make out their feet. 

"Hurley, Trohman, get over here, we think we found him" he heard the man called Patrick say in a whispered voice. Brendon figured he was speaking into a walkie talkie. 

Brendon heard his mother's footsteps return. "I'm sorry for the mess officers, I honestly have no ide-" she was cut off.

"There blood on this door frame too, are you sure that this has nothing to do with the events of last night?" The officer that Brendon didn't know said. 

"Why would that involve blood?" Brendons mother asked with fake confusion before there was a knock on the door. 

"Patrick, get that" Pete said sternly and he heard Patrick walk off. 

"Did you bring more officers?" His mother asked, attempting to hide the worry in her voice. 

The officer stayed quiet for a second too long, Brendon was able to hear the door open, followed by three pairs if feet. Then he heard a gun being loaded. 

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Ma'am, we know the boy is in the closet" the officer said before Brendon heard more guns being cocked. 

"We're with CPS, your going to put your hands where we can see them, right now" He heard Patrick say.

"I-I" his mother stuttered out.

"Now!" He heard another voice yell. He sounded scary. Brendon assumed it was the officer with massive muscles that he had seen the other day, his name began with a H or something. 

"Good" he heard the voice say, so Brendon assumed she complied. 

"Hurley and Trohman, get her out of here" he heard Patrick say. 

Brendon then heard a gentle knock on the door. "Hey kiddo, you in there?" He heard Patrick say, but his voice was different, soft and comforting, but for some reason, Brendon couldn't say a word.

"Don't worry kiddo, your mom and dad won't hurt you anymore, I'm gonna open the door" Patrick said, and Brendon found himself nodding, even though Patrick couldn't see him. 

Then the door opened.

________________________

"Oh my" Patrick said before dropping to Brendons level. He didn't understand how parents could do this to their kids. Patrick couldn't imagine even raising his voice at Frank.

Brendon flinched when Patrick kneeled down, and Patrick almost wanted to cry. He loved the part of his job that involved saving kids, but he hated seeing them in pain. "Don't worry kiddo, I won't hurt you" he said before stretching out his hand, which Brendon hesitantly took, the look in his eyes reminded him of the first time he saw Frank. 

"Do you think you can stand?" Patrick asked, and Brendon nodded before standing with Patricks assistance. "C'mon, it's late, we gotta find you a place to stay" Patrick said before walking outside to the car with Pete and Brendon. 

The three drove to the police station and after an hour of searching for a foster home, they found nothing. They knew his siblings were still at home, and we're waiting from Brendon's father, but none of the other kids seemed abused, so they could deal with that later. 

"What are we going to do with this kid?" Pete asked. Brendon had fallen asleep on a small couch that Patrick kept in his office, so they could speak freely without having Brendon hear.

"I'll take him" Patrick said with no hesitation, earning a weird look from Pete

"Are you sure, just yesterday you got worried because a kid Frank's age was smoking, now you want that kid in your house?" Pete said, but not in a mean sort of way, more concerned than anything. 

"I'm sure" Patrick confirmed. 

Pete helped Patrick fill out some paper work quickly, so he would be able to foster Brendon at least for a little while. Since Patrick already had an adoption licence from adopting Frank, it didn't take long. After that, they woke up Brendon, and brought him out to Patricks car. 

"Where are we going?" Brendon asked sleepily, reminding Patrick of Frank

"My house, you're going to stay there for a little bit. Don't worry though, I have a son around your age, so it won't just be you and me" Patrick said, and Brendon nodded. 

The two got into the car, and arrived at Patricks house at around 11, and Frank was already waiting, Patrick smiled when he saw his son happily swing the door open. He then helped Brendon out of the car and walked up to the door with his hand on Brendons shoulder. 

Patrick could tell Frank was slightly confused when he brought Brendon to the door, so he just said "Frankie, this is Brendon, he'll be staying with us for a bit"

"The weed kid?" Frank replied instantly. He could tell Frank regretted saying it, he shrunk in on himself slightly and his shoulders rose, even if he didn't show any physical signs, it was all in his eyes anyways.

"Frankie, don't be rude!" Patrick said, it was the closet he would ever some to scolding Frank. He knew Frank didn't mean it and that it wasn't necessary really, but he didn't want it to seem like Frank could get away with things to Brendon.

"Sorry" Frank muttered, his head hanging down slightly. Patrick couldn't help but to feel bad, but Frank could commit a mass murder, and Patrick would still manage to feel bad if Frank looked like this. 

Patrick rolled his eyes, hoping that Frank would know that it meant he wasn't really angry and wouldn't do anything else.

Patrick tried to let the boys socialize in the living room whole he set up the air mattress in Frank's room for Brendon to sleep on, but he didn't hear any talking. 

He then sent the boys into their beds and told them they could watch television until they fell asleep. He could tell Frank was happy about that one, since he was usually on bed with the tv off by 10 the latest. 

Patrick then went to sleep in his bed with smile, knowing that he rescued yet another child, and brought him the safety he deserved.


	9. Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING
> 
> I lost all my progress on the story and I had exams, but I know that's no excuse. I'm going to try and get another chapter or two done before I go on vacation, but idk if that's possible.

Unfortunately with all of the commotion going on, Frank forgot to take his meds last night, which meant that there was nothing preventing him from having nightmares.

 

Brendon woke up to hearing Franks little whimpers and cries that he tired to muffle in a pillow. At first Brendon didn’t know what in the hell Frank could have been crying over. Then he realized that Patrick never said Frank was a biological son of his, and they looked nothing alike, nor did Patrick ever mention having a wife or girlfriend. He realized that Frank probably wasn’t much different than himself, and nightmares were definitely a possibility. Brendon got out of his bed and walked over to Franks “You okay, Frankie?” He asked, using the name that Patrick had used.

Frank didn’t realize that Brendon was awake, so he jumped back slightly when he heard Brendon. He shook his head.

“Do you want me to get Patrick?” Brendon asked. He noticed that Patrick seemed close to Frank, so he figured that Frank would probably want Patrick for comfort.

That's why he was surprised when Frank shook his head. 

Brendon crawled onto Franks bed. He knew how it felt to be scared and alone, and it wasn’t fun. “...Do you want a hug?” He offered.

Frank didn’t respond verbally, but he wrapped his arms around Brendon within seconds. He ended up in Brendons lap, crying into his shoulder until he fell asleep.

Brendon was too afraid to move out from underneath Frank, in fear of waking him, so he just laid down with Frank on top of him and fell asleep.

_______________________________

Patrick woke up at the same time as usual to go to work, but when he went to say goodbye to Frank and Brendon, he got a little worried that Brendon left since he wasn’t in his bed “Shit” He muttered under his breath.

However, when he went further into the room, his heart warmed. He was overjoyed when he saw Frank and Brendon together, knowing that they probably bonded overnight and clearly got along. They still looked like they were sleeping though, so he decided not to wake them up and just leave a note, even though Frank would most likely know where he went.

Patrick left the house, got into his car, and left the house as per usual. What wasn’t usual was that his walkie-talkie was already going off.

“Stump, come in...Trick, you there?” He heard Pete’s voice ring through the device.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, is something wrong? Over” He asked 

“Uh yeah, we got reports of a little boy out in the woods last night, his physical description matched the kid we got last night, I believe Brendon was his name, right? Over” Pete replied

“Yeah, but Brendon’s in bed sleeping, It couldn’t have been him. Over”

“In that case, we have a bigger problem than I thought, meet me at the park, we gotta find this kid. Over”

“On my way” Patrick said and began to head to the park. Once he got there, Pete, Andy, and Joe were already waiting.

“So...what exactly is happening?” Patrick asked.

“Last night at 3AM someone saw a boy with short black hair, about 5’2, pale and skinny, looked about 11 or 12 years old with ripped clothes, in the woods last night” Pete replied

“Why was someone here at 3AM?” Patrick asked curiously. He learned that as an officer, you have to always ask questions. Who knows? Maybe the kid was kidnapped and dropped off here at 3AM and the kidnapper was the one who called, weird shit like that happens way too often.

“Don’t worry, his story checks out, his dog got out and he has security footage to prove it” Pete replied “So now we just need to find this kid and figure out what he’s doing here”

“Well then, what are we waiting for, we only have about 10 hours till sundown” Patrick said as he began to head into the woods behind the park, the other officers behind him.

It took about six hours to even find a sign that anyone was here.

“Hey guys! Get over here, I found footsteps!” Andy yelled to the rest of the officers, who immediately ran over.

The footsteps were barely visible, but they were definitely there, and fresh. They were tiny, and were of bare feet, not shoes.

“Yep, that's gotta be the kid” Pete said “If he was in ripped clothes, he might not have had shoes either”

The four followed the tracks until they eventually got to a tree about an hour later. They would occasionally lose sight of the tracks and have to go back to find the small imprints again, which is what took them so long. The tracks just mysteriously ended at the tree, so naturally, they all looked up, and there he was, sleeping in the tree.

“What do we do?” Patrick whispered “If we wake him up, it might scare him and he might fall” 

“We’ll just have to wait” Pete said with a sigh

And so they did, for four fucking hours, no wonder this kid was up at 3AM, he slept all fiucking day. All four officers were sitting at the base of the tree, just waiting when they heard movement from above them and they all jumped to their feet. The boy was now sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he didn’t seem to notice the officers yet, but none of them said anything in fear of scaring him. When his eyes finally landed on the four, he looked terrified.

“Hey kid, we're not gonna hurt you, we’re only gonna help, can you get down from there?” Pete called up to the boy. 

The boy didn’t respond, but he got up, obviously the officers thought he was coming down, they definitely weren’t expecting him to jump to another fucking tree.

“Woah Woah! Careful kid! You’re gonna hurt yourself, just come down!” Joe called to him. The kid looked him dead in the eye.

And fucking did it again.

Obviously they weren’t letting him get away, but it was dangerous to chase him, as he might fall, but they did what they had to. He jumped to about five more trees before shit could’ve gone really bad, thank God the officers were on his trail, because he missed the jump, and fell.

It would’ve been terrible if Andy wasn’t there to catch him. The second the kid was in his arms, he was squirming and yelling “NO! LET ME GO! I DON”T WANNA GO BACK! PUT ME DOWN!” and my God could this kid scream. He put up a good fight, squirming, kicking, punching and yelling as if his life depended on it. However, Andy was definitely the strongest out of everyone and managed to pin the kids arms at his sides and turn him around so he couldn’t kick either. 

The second the boy said, “I don’t wanna go back, they all shared a worried look. That's not something an average child would yell.

Patrick kneeled down in front of him, but not too close. His heart ached when he saw the tears rolling down the boy’s face. “Hey, hey, its okay, shh, you’re okay, we’re not taking you anywhere, calm down.” he said softly. He waited until the boy calmed down enough to actually listen and speak, which was about ten minutes. “What’s your name?” He asked gently

“T-Tyler”


	10. First Time High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating, but now that I'm back from both vacation and camping, more updates should be coming out soon. I hope you enjoy!

Brendon woke up in an unfamiliar bed with an unfamiliar boy on top of him. It took a minute for the events of last night to return to him, and he could only think one thing: How am I going to get weed and see Dal? 

He looked at Frank and sighed. There was no way he was going to get up without waking up Frank. “Frank, Frankie, get up” He said as he nudged the boy slightly to wake him.

Frank woke up and rolled off of Brendon with a small groan “What time is it?’ he muttered

Brendon looked over to the clock. “10:45, so get up” 

Frank shot up. “Did Patrick come in here?” He said, sounding slightly worried.

“No, why?” Brendon said, But Frank was already running out of the room. “Where are you  
going?” He called after Frank as he began to follow the smaller boy. Still no response, but he followed Frank through the house. 

Frank bolted to Patricks room and opened the door with so much force it hit the wall behind it with a loud bang. “Dad?” He called into the empty room. “Shit shit shit” He muttered as he began to panic.

“What? What's happening?” Brendon asked as he approached Frank

“Patrick! He always says bye before he leaves for work! What if something happened?” He said frantically

Brendon sighed, he didn’t want to be looking after this damn kid as if he were a toddler. “I’m sure he’s fine, Frank...you could use a smoke”

Frank shook his head “Are you crazy? I can’t smoke” he said as he began to calm down.

“Sure you can, you got a phone?” Brendon asked

“Yeah, why?” 

“I need it”

“For what?”

Brendon rolled his eyes “To make a call, what else?” Frank sighed and handed over his phone. Brendon took it and punched in the number he knew by heart.

“Hello, who is this?”  
“Dal? It's me, Bren. I kno-” He got cut off

“Brendon?!? Where the fuck have you been dude?!”

Brendon smiled “I know its a lot to explain, but meet me at the park in like, 20” 

“On my way” 

Brendon smiled and hung up before giving the phone back to Frank. “Get dressed, you’re coming...you got anything I could wear?”

 

Damn Frank was tiny. His biggest clothes barely fit Brendon, and he looked quite ridiculous in them. The black ripped skinny jeans he was wearing were too tight, and the long sleeves of the shirt barely reached his wrist. Not to mention, it was summer and very hot. Brendon didn’t know how Frank could wear all black and long sleeves in weather like this. The two quickly left the house and began walking to the park. It was about a ten minute walk, but they eventually made it. Brendon immediately spotted Dallon sitting on a swing, a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth. “Hey Dal!” Brendon called out as he approached. Dallon stood up and met them halfway.

“Hey B, whose this?” Dallon said after hugging Brendon

“Oh, this is Frank, my...foster brother? Is that what's happening, Patricks fostering me? Whatever, doesn’t matter” Brendon said before stealing the blunt from Dallons hand and taking a hit “What does matter, is that Frankie here has never smoked” Brendon said before passing the blunt to Frank, who took it and looked at it hesitantly. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Take a hit” Dallon said, and with a sigh, Frank complied.

Frank took a small hit, and still couldn’t help coughing up a storm. He used his hand to waft away the smoke he exhaled, but it stung his eyes and caused a few tears to form in them. He didn’t dare to go for round two, he just gave the blunt straight back to Brendon, who was laughing his ass off.

“No, no, you’re doing it all wrong Frank, watch me” Brendon said before taking an exaggerated hit, then handing it back to Frank. “Hold the smoke here for a second, then exhale” He said, pointing at a spot on Franks chest.

Frank took a deep breath before he tried again, trying to hold the smoke where Brendon showed him. He then exhaled, this time without coughing, and a small smile on his lips,hoping to see a look of approval when he looked back to Brendon, which he did and it only caused that smile to grow. He could see how people got addicted to this stuff.

“See, it isn’t that bad” Brendon said as he took the blunt back.

Frank nodded “Yeah...Yeah it's pretty great” Frank agreed with a smile

“Not to interrupt your moment or anything, but what the fuck is going on Brendon?” Dallon asked

Brendon sighed “It’s a long story”

The three boys went back over to the swingset, where Brendon began to tell the story, Frank occasionally adding parts in when necessary. About an hour or so later, they finally finished the story and answering all of Dallons questions.

“You’re never gonna survive living with a cop” Dallon remarked

Brendon laughed “I’ve lived through worse, I think I can manage.”

“Fair, but I don’t think he’ll like the fact that you have officially corrupted his son” Dallon said before he looked back over to Frank.

Franks eyes were bloodshot and dilated, Dallon had let him keep the rest of the blunt, which was a bad idea. Frank had definitely smoked way more than anyone his size should’ve, especially for their first time.

Brendon sighed “Yeah, it’s probably about time we cut him off” he said before he stood and walked over to where Frank was sitting on a different swing. He took the blunt out from Franks fingers right before he took a hit.

“Hey!” Frank protested, trying to take the blunt back.

“No no, you’re done, no more” Brendon said as he walked back over to his swing.

The three boys then just hung out for a while. It was beginning to get dark when they heard screaming coming from the forest.

“What the fuck was that?” Brendon questioned, looking back and forth between Frank and Dallon, both of which just shrugged. “C’mon, let's go find out” he then stood up and began to walk towards the forest, Dallon and Frank followed...although Frank wasn’t going in a straight line.

Brendon led the three into the forest, following the screams which had now stopped. It was dark and Frank had fallen over about ten sticks at this point, so he was now on Dallons back. Eventually, they found the source of the noise.

“Stop” Brendon whispered and basically mom armed Dallon before he pointed at what caused the screaming. It was Patrick, Officer Wentz, Officer Hurley, Officer Trojman, and a kid. Unfortunately, Frank didn’t get the memo of being quiet.

“Dad?” Frank said, definitely loud enough for Patrick to hear.

Patrick immediately stood up and turned to the direction of Franks voice “Frankie?!”


	11. Who?

Patrick immediately stood up and turned to the direction of Franks voice “Frankie?!"

“Shit” was all Brendon said before he shot Frank a death glare.

“Brendon? You too? what the hell are you doing here? Who is this?” Patrick asked as he pointed at Dallon.

Brendon sighed “Look, I can explain, this is Dal-” he got cut off.

“Is that weed?” Patrick asked, beginning to sound aggravated. All three of the boys reeked of weed, and they all remained silent. Patick took one good look at Franks face and could tell he was high. “God damn it” he sighed before picking Frank up off Dallons back and setting him on his feet. Patrick then took ten steps back “Walk to me, Frank”

Frank fell about five steps in.

“I expected this from Brendon, seriously, Frank?” Patrick said as he went back over to Frank and set him on his feet. “All three of you stay right here, don’t move, I’m busy” Patrick said before he returned to the other officers and the boy.

“What was that?” Wentz asked 

Patrick shook his head “Franks high” He said, clearly disappointed.

Pete raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else. Patrick went back over to where Tyler and Andy were, and knelt back down. “Alright Tyler, what's your last name?” 

“Joseph” Tyler answered, seeming much more calm now.

“Okay good, where are you from?”

Tyler shrugged

“You don’t know?” Patrick questioned, to which the boy shook his head. “Alright, do you know where you are?” he shook his head again. Patrick sighed and stood up “Take him to the station and you guys can wait in my office till I get back, in the meantime, I have something to deal with” Parick said before he walked back over to the three boys, picking up Frank since there was no way he’d be able to walk to the car. “Alright, lets go. what did you say your name was?” he asked Dallon

“Dallon” He said, rather quietly.

“Where do you live, Dallon?”  
“180 Maple street”

Then it was silent. The only sounds were of the sticks and leaves crunching underneath their feet as they walked to the car. Once they arrived Patrick opened up the back door and put Frank down in the car before letting the other two boys in, then he shut the door and got into the drivers seat and drove away silently. The whole car ride to Dallon’s house was completely silent. When they arrived, Dallon got out without a word.

“Boys, say goodbye to your friend” Patrick finally spoke up

“See ya later” Brendon muttered 

“No you won’t” Patrick said “Neither of you are going near him again, now say goodbye”

“What?! That’s not fair!” Brendon argued

“Yes it is, I’m not arguing with you, say goodbye or I can drive away right now” Patrick retorted

Brendon sighed “...Bye Dal”

“Bye Bren”

And with that, Patrick drove away. Brendon refused to cry as Dallons house disappeared from view. 

“I’m severely disappointed in the both of you” Patrick said as they pulled into the driveway of their own home. “Thats why neither of you are going to leave the house without me. Ever”

“Are you kidding me?” Brendon retorted, Frank had fallen asleep in his seat.

Patrick shook his head “No I’m not, you both did this to yourselves. You proved I can’t trust you guys alone” He said as he got out of the car and then got Frank out of the back seat, carrying him inside with Brendon following. He took Franks phone from out of the boy’s pocket. “You guys also lost electronics. You can call me, and me only with the house phone. No computers, no TV. Don’t even think about arguing with me. I have to get back to work” He said and placed Frank on his bed before leaving. Brendon cried after Patrick left, no longer embarrassed to since he was alone.

Patrick drove back to the station and ran right into his office after parking his car. He was happy to see that the other officers and Tyler had made it to the office safley. The boy had new clothes on, probably from the donation bins. He was still dirty and in desperate need of a shower, but he was eating some chinnese food from the takeout place around the block. The only thing off about the scene was the confused and worried looks on the officers face.  
“Trick...This kid doesn’t exist” Andy said

“What do you mean?”

“He has no birth certificate. There are other people named Tyler Joseph out there, but none his age. The only evidence that he exists is the fact that he’s sitting in your office” Pete answered

Patrick looked back to Tyler “How old are you, and when’s your birthday?”

“December first, 2003. I’m 12” Tyler responded quietly.

“Check for that date” Patrick told Joe, who was sitting at the computer.

After a minute of silence aside from the sound of Joe typing. “Still, nothing” Joe replied with a sigh.

Patrick sat down in his chair, completely puzzled. “How about trying to find his parents? There’s gotta be a Joseph family somewhere around here”

“That's a dead end too, the nearest Joseph family is two states away, and a different race” Andy said

“Did you ask Tyler what he remembers?” Patrick asked

“He says he was alone for a while. Never went to school, he actually doesn’t know what it is. He never left his house till a few months ago when he escaped. Then he walked” Andy supplied

“Walked? How far?” 

“No idea, but the poor kid’s feet are destroyed”

Patrick sighed “I’m assuming all the foster homes are still full?” Patrick asked. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Tyler, but he was already stressed as fuck with the events of today.

“Yep. They’ve been that way since Frank” Pete said.

“I’ll take him with me then” Patrick said, and after a moment of thought, he added “and do me a favor, get adoption papers to me for both him and Bren.”

Joe smiled “Sure thing” He said “But don’t let that kid walk, his feet are fucked”

Patrick nodded and turned to Tyler. “I’m gonna carry you out to my car alright?” We’re gonna get you to my house and in the shower” Tyler nodded, and Patrick took that as permission to pick the boy up. Patrick carried him out to the car and placed him in the front seat before driving home. From that day forward, he made it his mission to give his three sons the best life they could ever have.


	12. Leaving So Soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implication/Mentions of self harm
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit of filler leading up to the next chapter. After this, I promise things are going to speed up and become more interesting. Although I do love the pureness of this chapter :). Thanks for all the support and sticking with me so far!

A few months had passed since Tyler had been found. Today is the day Patrick officially adopts both Brendon and Tyler. It was August 3rd of 2016. Patrick hasn’t told either of them, but Frank knew. The sun rose at 5:55, which was a natural alarm clock for both Frank and Patrick. Patrick went over to the boys room, which consisted of a bunk bed, and one regular bed. He would’ve given them all their own rooms, but he only had two bedrooms in his house. After all, he was and still is a single man when he bought the house, he wasn’t expecting to have three boys running around. He saw Frank sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes on the top bunk, which he insisted that he have. “Excited for today, bud?” Patrick asked quietly, to which Frank nodded and climbed down from the bed. Brendon and Tyler were both still sound asleep, they usually slept late into the morning. Patrick smiled as he looked as his boys, this was the last time he would see them before he adopts them. It took much longer for the adoption for Tyler and Brendon to go through than Frank for two reasons. One being that he was adopting two kids instead of just one, two being the fact that Tyler was still a mystery, there was no proof that he had no parents, or was mistreated by them. Brendon was ready to be adopted a month ago, but Patrick wanted to get them together, so he waited. He shook Brendon awake first. “Bren, get up kiddo” He said, and Brendon reluctantly sat up. 

“What time is it?” He groaned

“5:55 am” Patrick answered. Brendon gave Patrick a look that just screamed ‘Are you insane?’ and laid back down. “No, you gotta get up” Patrick said and pulled Brendon into a sitting position.

“Why?” Brendon whined

“Because, I’ve found you and Tyler a permanent home” Patrick said, hiding his smile. He’d been planning this with Frank for a while now. They were going to act as if someone else was adopting the two, but never actually say it. 

“Oh” Brendon replied, sounding disappointed. Patrick instantly wanted to throw the plan out the window and tell him that he was adopting him, but he stayed strong. 

Patrick then looked over to Tyler, where Frank was shaking him awake. 

“Tyler!” Frank said in a sing-song voice as he climbed on top of Tyler “Get up sleepy-head!” Patrick was lost on how Frank always seemed so full of energy. Tyler grumbled and pushed Frank off of him and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to go back to sleep, but Frank wasn’t giving up so easily. He climbed right back on top of Tyler, sat on his back and shook his shoulders so hard that the bed shook “Get up!” He said in the same voice.

“Alright! Alright! I’m up! I’m up!” Tyler said, sounding annoyed, but at least it made Frank get off of him. He sat up in his bed and looked to Patrick, expecting an explanation for what Frank just did.  
“All of you boys, showers now, Tyler and Brendon have a big day ahead of them” Was all Patrick said, which didn’t help clear up Tylers confusion.

“I call first shower!” Frank said and ran into the bathroom before Tyler and Brendon could.

Tyler sighed and turned to Brendon “What’s happening?”

Brendon frowned “They’re getting rid of us” He said sadly

“What? They can’t!” Tyler argued. This was the first place he felt safe, he wasn’t going to give it up so easily.

“They basically already did, they found a new home and everything already” Brendon replied, and after that the two fell silent.

Frank came out of the shower about ten minutes later, his hair was still dripping wet and he was somehow wearing black jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Nobody understood how he managed to survive in 90 degree heat in that clothing. Both Brendon and Tyler stood up to go take a shower at once. “Youngest to oldest” Brendon said before he left the room, Tyler sighed and sat back down on his bed. Frank sat down next to him.

 

“How long have you been planning this?” Tyler asked, not looking at Frank.

Frank shrugged “Patricks decision, not mine, but as far as I know, it was the day you were found” 

Tyler sighed. Did Patrick really plan on getting rid of him since day one? “You’re lucky” He muttered.

Frank raised an eyebrow “I’m pretty sure all of us here have shit luck, except for Dad” 

Tyler scoffed, still not looking at Frank “Yeah, of course you don’t see how it's unfair, you’re his favorite” 

“Am not! He doesn’t pick favorites” Frank replied, sounding shocked.

Tyler rolled his eyes “Then how come he decided to keep you!?” Tyler argued, finally looking at Frank.

Frank didn’t know how to respond to that without spoiling the surprise, thank God Patrick walked in that moment “Boys, boys, calm down! I’m trying to make this a good day, no more arguing!” He said before he shut the door and left, creating an uncomfortable silence between the brothers.   
Brendon got out of the shower about 5 minutes later, immediately sensing the tension between Tyler and Frank. “What happened?” He asked curiously. Tyler just stood up and pushed passed Brendon, and Frank stayed silent with his arms crossed, which didn’t help answer Brendons question. He went and sat down next to Frank, where Tyler had been previously. After a moment, he nudged Franks side with his elbow “Whats up?”

“It's nothing” Frank replied flatly.

Brendon sighed “I’m not spending my last day here with you and Ty acting like this, so smile before I make you” Brendon said, and got no reaction from Frank. He sighed before tackling Frank and pinning him to the bed.

“Hey!” Was all Frank got to say before Brendon was attacking him with tickles. The smaller boy squirmed and giggled, trying to worm his way out from underneath Brendon. Next time Brendon threatened him, he was taking it seriously “Stop! Stop!” He managed to say through his giggles.

“Only if you promise to quit acting like an asshole” Brendon replied, barely managing to stay on top of Frank at this point.

“I promise! Just knock it off!” Frank replied, and with that Brendon stopped and got off of him “You’re an asshole!” He said and pushed Brendon lightly.

“Oh, says you!” Brendon replied and shoved him back.

“Shut up!” Frank replied with a laugh before he tackled Brendon this time, and the two wrestled on the mattress until Tyler came back from the bathroom. Brendon had gotten Frank in a headlock with one arm and managed to tickle him again with the other hand, both boys were laughing their asses off. Tyler just shook his head and with an exaggerated sigh before he joined them. Yes, he was still a bit mad at Frank, but he didn’t want to let that ruin his day. He thought this was the last day he would be seeing them, and he knew he would regret it if he was mad at Frank the whole time.Tyler quickly tackled Brendon, freeing Frank from his grip. 

“Hey! I was in the middle of something!” Brendon said with a laugh. 

Tyler laughed as well “Have a taste of your own medicine!” He said before tickling Brendon. It only lasted for a minute because Frank decided to jab Tyler in the kidney, successfully knocking him off Brendon. “Hey! I saved your ass, you asshole!” he said, smiling.

“It's every man for himself!” Frank replied, and all three continued tackling, tickling, and jabbing each other until brendon managed to pin Frank down again, but Franks sleeve had rolled up in the process. Brendon and Tyler now suddenly now understood why Frank wore what he wore.

“Frank, what is that?” Brendon said, his voice no longer in a joking tone.

Frank looked confused for a second before he realized that his sleeve rolled up. He quickly rolled it back down. “It’s nothing” he replied, his face red.

“Da-” Brendon was going to call for Patrick, but Frank clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut. Up” Frank replied, sounding argivated. Right after that, Patrick opened the door.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, peeking his head in

Brendon hesitated a second “Are Franks eyes Green or Hazel?” He asked, quickly making up the question to avoid raising suspicion. He didn’t really think before he called for Patrick, and only now realized it could end badly if he told him.

“Uh, green” Patrick replied

Brendon then turned to Tyler “Told you so!” He said, as if they were arguing about it a minute ago.

“That's all you needed?” Patrick said with a raised eyebrow.

Brendon nodded “yep”

“Alright then...anyways, let's get going. I got the day off from work, so I say we head up to the mall, get Brendon and Tyler some stuff before they’re adopted, and Frank some stuff if he needs anything” Patrick said, and with that he left, the boys put on their shoes and followed him before getting into the car. Tyler sat in the passenger seat, Frank and Brendon in the back. Tyler and Brendon watched as they drove away from the house, for what they thought was the last time.


	13. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the name of this chapter sucks but it's all I could think of right now and I wanna get this chapter out. It's a bit more of filler, but I swear things get more interesting soon! Also, shout out to mcrhomo and make sure you check out thier works! Love you bro <3

After a short car ride, they arrive at the mall. "Stay near me" Patrick said as they walked in, knowing that none of his boys had ever been in a mall before. It hurt his heart to think about how most of their childhoods were stolen from him, but he was determined to make the rest of their childhoods the best years of lives. "How about we get bathing suits first?" He then suggested.

"I've never been swimming" Frank said

"I don't know how to swim either" Brendon added.

Tyler had stayed silent, but his expression was a familiar one that said it all. He was still a mystery to everyone, nobody knew where he came from, his parents, what happened to him, nothing. All they knew was his name and age, and not even Tyler knew more than that. He was never taught anything, and only a few weeks ago they realized he had been kept in a basement when they went into Patrick's basement, which had the same type of walls as the one he was in. He was always too embarrassed to speak up when he didn't know what something meant, but Patrick, Frank, and Brendon learned that he always wore the same confused expression when he didn't know something. 

"Swimming, like, you go in water" Frank elaborated for him.

"I thought that was a shower" Tyler replied.

Frank thought for for minute, thinking how to explain it. "Swimming is different, instead of the water being like it's raining, it's still, like a giant bowl of water, and you go in it" he said

"Oh. What's a bathing suit?" Tyler asked

"It's what you wear in the pool, it's different than regular clothing" Brendon explained. Tyler nodded in understandment, and then Patrick lead them into one of the stores that had both bathing suits and changing rooms. 

"Go crazy, pick whatever you want" Patrick said after he lead them to the boys section. 

Frank looked around and suddenly realized he would have to be in either a short sleeve or shirtless. Uh oh. He quickly tapped Brendon on the shoulder "look at that one" he said and pointed at the farthest bathing suit from where they were standing with Tyler and Patrick. "C'mon Ty" he said and practically dragged them to the other side of the bathing suit section. "There's no long sleeves"

Brendons eyes widened in the sudden realization. "Shit" he muttered

"Yeah, I know" Frank replied and crossed his arms. 

After a beat of silence, Brendon got an idea "I have a plan, but I need both of you. Frank, grab swimming trunks and a random swim shirt, you too Ty" he said before going to find his own. Both the other boys did what was asked of them. Frank had chosen red swimming trunks and a black swim shirt, Tyler returned with a yellow swim shirt and black swimming trunks. Tyler only learned most colors and the names of them a month ago, and quickly found out that yellow and black were his favorites. "Now follow my lead" he said and walked back to Patrick.

"Found what you like?" Patrick asked

"Yep, can you take us to the dressing rooms?" Brendon asked

"Of course, follow me" Patrick said and lead the three to the dressing rooms. "I'll wait here" he said once they were there "come out and show me when you're done" he added before the boys went in. 

"What's your plan?" Frank asked in a hushed voice, Patrick was close enough to hear them if they were loud enough. 

"Don’t change, just pretend like you did" Brendon told Frank, then turned to Tyler. "Me and you get changed fully" he added, his voice quiet. Tyler agreed with a nod, and the three changed in separate stalls before coming back out. "Follow my lead" he whispered and walked towards the door, stopping before he left the changing rooms. "Frank, was that the largest size shirt?" He asked, loud enough for Patrick to hear from outside the rooms. He nodded and mouthed the word yes so Frank would say the right thing.

"Yeah, why?" He replied, beginning to catch on to Brendons plan.

"It's totally riding up on you dude, way too short" Brendon said. "I can see your scar" he added

"You can?" Frank replied. He had scar that went through his belly button from a piece of glass that came from his biological fathers beer bottle. 

"Yeah, go change into your regular clothes I guess, I'll go tell Patrick." He said and left the dressing room, Tyler following behind him. 

"Dad, the shirt doesn't fit Frank" Brendon said. 

"I know, I heard" Patrick added "I'll just buy one online for him" 

Uh oh. They didn't think this through well enough. Brendon panicked for a moment, but then Tyler spoke up. "Do long sleeve ones exist?" He asked "Frank's pale and he'll probably get sun burn without it" he added. He learned what sunburn was the hard way when he got it on his shoulders badly while Brendon taught him how to play soccer. They had gotten hot and took their shirts off.

Patrick though for a moment. "Smart thinking kiddo, you can all put the shirts back and I'll get you guys long sleeved ones online. Keep the trunks though"

“But we’re not gonna be here” Brendon muttered

Patrick panicked for a second, not wanting to ruin the surprise, but he quickly thought of something “Well, your permanent home isn’t far from here, so I can still give it to you” Patrick replied, he couldn’t help but think ‘nice save!’ to himself.

“Oh, okay” Brendon replied “...I’ll go get changed again” he said before going back into the dressing rooms, Tyler following behind. The boys only got a few feet in before Frank was hugging them both to death.

"Thank you guys so much" Frank muttered quietly so Patrick wouldn't hear. 

"Its not a problem, now let us get changed before you crush our ribcages" Brendon said. The three brothers often talked to each other in a joking manner.

Frank laughed slightly "fuck you" he said with a smile and let go. Brendon and Tyler got changed and they quickly left the changing rooms, bought their swimming trunks and left the store. 

"Where to?" Brendon asked Patrick as they went back into the mall halls

"Its a surprise, I think you guys will like this store." Patrick said and lead them to the other side of the mall, at the very end of the hallway, there was a store with brick walls and it was dark, standing out from the rest of the stores. Music that they recognized for once was blasting loudly from the inside. "Welcome to Hot topic" Patrick said as they walked in. 

Basically, they all went wild. The three had spent an hour in the store and I felt like five minutes. Frank had chosen some chains, and Iron Maiden, Misfits, and Smashing Pumpkins shirt, eyeliner, and black nail polish. Brendon had two Queen shirts and a shirt with the pride flag on it. Tyler choose some rings, beanies and loads on pins, as well as a kimono. When they went to check out, Frank noticed the hair dye behind the counter and immediately looked at Patrick. "Can I get some red, pretty please?!" He begged.

Patrick shrugged "I can't see why not" he said, which revived a happy look from Frank. "What about you two, want any hair dye?" He asked, but they both shook their heads. Patrick paid, and by that I mean nearly went bankrupt, but it was worth it. "Now there's somewhere I wanna take you boys and if we spend any more money hear we might not be able to afford the admission" he said with a laugh. "So lets get outta here before this damn store robs me of all my money" he added, and with that, they all left and got into the car, driving to a location that only Patrick knew.


	14. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise Gerard, Josh, Mikey, Ryan, Spencer and more will be introduced soon!

Eventually, they arrived at a brick building and all got out of the car. Patrick was smiling, but the boys seemed confused. "The Rinx?" Frank said, reading the logo on the side of the building.

Patrick smiled wider as ge went over to the trunk and opened it, pulling out there sweatshirts, and two sets of sweatpants. "Yep, we're going ice skating" he said and handed Frank a sweatshirt, and Brendon and Tyler sweatshirts and sweatpants since they were in shorts. 

"Ice skating?" Tyler repeated as I it were a question. 

"You'll see" Patrick replied as they walked towards the building. Frank pulled on his sweatshirt, but Brendon and Tyler had to change in the bathrooms since they needed to trade their shorts for sweatpants. They then went to the counter where you rent the ice skates. Frank was the smallest, and ended up with a size 4, Tyler was a 5, and Brendon was a 6 ½. Patrick had to help them all get them in since none of them could tie shoes well, and we're still small enough for velcro sneakers. Just walking to where the rink was in the thin blades was a struggle for the boys, Patrick made it look easy. The three look warily at the ice, which had a few other families and teens on it. "So who's going on first?" Patrick asked as he stepped on the ice, ready to help them on. 

The three looked at each other for a beat I'd silence before Brendon said "Oldest to youngest"

"What? This morning it was youngest to oldest!" Tyler replied

"Yeah, but that was this morning, all in favor of oldest to youngest, raise your hand" Brendon said as he raised his hand, which Frank did too. 

"I hate all of you" Tyler muttered, obviously not serious before he took a step closer to the ice. It was close enough for Patrick to reach him, so he picked Tyler up from under his armpits and brought him into the ice before he could back out. The second Patrick put him down, he panicked and almost fell in an attempt to grab on to Patrick again.

"Woah, easy there bud, don't worry, I got you"Patrick said with a small chuckle as he caught Tyler, who was now clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Patrick slowly and carefully stood Tyler back up and detached himself from the boy. "Calm down Ty, it's not that bad, you'll get used to it" he said before he skated around Tyler with ease and leaned out of the door "Who's next?"

Brendon looked at Frank "Youngest to old-"

Frank cut him off "don't even try"

Brendon sighed and took a step forward, Patrick brought him on the ice the same way he did with Tyler, except Brendon didn't instantly fall over. The only problem was that now the entrance was blocked, and Patrick was sure that Tyler wasn't ready to move get. "I'll help you, but you gotta skate out of the way a little bit. Since you're a righty, push with your right foot and then glide. I'll be right here, just try" Patrick said.

Brendon took a deep breath before he made an attempt to actually skate. He pushed off with his right foot and shalily glided over to the wall. "I did it!" He said happily with a smile once he reached the wall.

"See, I told you" Patrick replied with a smile before going back over to the door to help Frank. "C'mon, there's nothing to be afraid of" he said encouragingly.

Frank looked at the ice warily, Tyler looked mortified and wasn't moving, but Brendon was trying to skate along the wall a bit. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, getting picked up by Patrick and placed down almost immediately. He grabbed Patricks arm with such a grip that go nails were digging into Patrick's skin. "Calm down, you're fine, I got you" Patrick said and tried to pull Frank off of him, but Frank was a lot harder to detach then Tyler was. "Frankie, you gotta let go of me if you want this to work. Just look a Brendon, he's already got it" Patrick said, but as he pointed to Brendon with his hand that Frank wasn't gripping, he fell right onto his ass.

To both Tyler and Franks surprise, Brendon only laughed "hey, that wasn't that bad!" He said with a smile as he stood "C'mon guys, this is fun!" He added as he began to try skating once more. 

"Oh" came Franks response to that, and his grip on Patrick significantly loosened. 

"See bud, not bad. You heard what I told Bren, right? Why don't you try. I'll be right here to help" Patrick said and finally managed to get Frank off of him. Frank skated straight to the wall and clung to it for his life. Patrick then skated back over to Tyler, standing behind him and held onto his shoulders "Why don't you try? I'll be right here and I won't let go, I promise" Tyler looked up at Patrick warily, but Patrick reassured him with a nod. Tyler looks ahead and nervously pushed off shakily, but didn't go any further. "Go on, keep going" Patrick said encouragingly, still holding onto Tyler's shoulders as he followed him from behind.

Tyler let out a small sigh and pushed off again before gliding and trying again. After a little while, Patrick's grip loosened, and in no time, Patrick had completely let go and Tyler was skating on his own, Brendon was even picking up speed and doing laps around the rink. "I'm doing it!" Tyler said happily. 

There was just one thing missing, Frank was still five feet from the entrance, clinging to the wall. Patrick. Tyler, and Brendon were almost halfway across the rink already. "I'll be back boys, stick together" Patrick said and skated back off to Frank "what's the matter bud, are you scared?" He asked seriously. 

"...a little" Frank admitted, still clinging to the wall.

Patrick was about to say something when a few teenagers came in and looked at Frank. "Hey, isn't that the kid who was on the news a few months ago?" A tall teen boy said

Shit. Patrick had been trying to prevent his kids from finding out they had been in the news, but it was hard. Most details were kept private for as long as possible, but it was harder than it looks and people would do anything for a bit of money. When Frank was rescued, plenty of the neighbors recorded the situation and sold all they knew and the videos to local new stations, same with Brendon. Tyler was a bit more private due to circumstances, but the man who originally found him recorded Tyler running into the woods, which was also sold to local news. "I was on the news?" Frank said and looked at Patrick with a questioning look. 

Patrick opened his mouth to answer, but a teen girl spoke first "Yeah, it was the raped kid or whatever" she said

"No, I think he was abused" another girl added.

"I think it's both" the original boy said

Frank looked back to Patrick with an unreadable expression "I want off" was all he said. Of course, Patrick had to comply, but he was worried about his other boys. He quickly picked Frank up again and carried him off the ice, giving the teens the dirtiest look he could muster. He quickly put Frank down and went back to get Brendon and Tyler before the teens reached them. He skated back over, thankfully they were only about 30 feet from the entrance. Tyler was slower than Brendon, so he quickly picked up Tyler before saying "we're going to take a little break, c'mon" and skated at the same pace that Brendon was going, which was about a regular walking speed. 

"Where's Frankie?" Brendon asked once they were off the ice and on the real ground. 

Patrick sighed "I left him here, but I don't know where he went. Why don't you take off your skates and help me look, they'll hurt your ankles if you keep them on for too long." He said as he took off his own, Brendon and Tyler quickly did so and they began their search. 

After about dog minutes, Tyler found him in the bathroom "Dad, I found him!" He called out, Brendon and Patrick quickly ran over "Why is he crying?" Tyler questioned once Patrick was close enough to hear. 

Patrick sighed "I'll tell you once things calm down" he said and entered the bathroom. Frank had locked himself in a stall to cry. Patrick knocked on the stall "Frankie...can you please open the door? It's just me and your brothers" he said

Frank hesitantly opened the door"...Did you know?" Came his quiet voice.

Patrick sighed once more "yes, but I'm sorry, I should've told you"

"Told him what?" Tyler then asked, stepping next to Patrick.

Patrick sighed "You boys were on the news" he finally said "I didn't want to tell you buy because I didn't know how you would react, and I wanted you to be happy" 

"Oh" Brendon said, looked a bit upset "so like, people know about the stuff that happened to us?" He asked quietly

"Yes, but only in the local area, it didn't make it to national stations thankfully" Patrick explained

Tyler pulled Frank into a hug "How are we supposed to go to school, and go to the stores and stuff if everyone knows?"

That's when Patrick realized it was worse than he thought, he never thought about school and stuff. They were sure to be picked on! He knew he had to do something about it. "I'm sorry boys, about we just leave here for now, ok?" 

The three agreed and returned their skates before leaving. Frank and Tyler sat in the back this time. Frank still had a few years rolling down his face, but stopped crying for the most part.

The car ride was mostly silent, aside from the music coming from the radio. "I just have one more place to stop before a take you guys to your permanent home." Patrick eventually spoke up, but got no response. He really couldn't blame them for it, they were all clearly upset, but he hoped that the surprise would make them feel better. He eventually pulled into the police station after a little while. "You boys can stay in the car, I'll only be a minute." He said before getting out of the car and going inside. He came back with some papers and began to drive away again. 

"What are those?" Brendon asked

"Your adoption papers" Patrick replied

"Oh" Brendon muttered sadly. He really didn't want to go to a new home, but he at least still had Tyler...right? "Is Tyler in the same home as me?" He asked

"If course, I'd never separate you guys" Patrick said with a small smile

Brendon couldn't help to think 'well, you are now'

Finally, Patrick pulled into the driveway, earning confused looks from Brendon and Tyler, and a smile finally appeared on Franks face when Patrick got out of the car. Frank follows him, so Tyler and Brendon did too. "I thought you said you were taking us to our new home?" Tyler said

"No, I said I was taking you to your permanent home" Patrick said with a smile. Both boys looked even more confused then before, but after a minute, Brendon got it.

"Wait...so you mean…" he trailed off

"Welcome home boys" Patrick said with a smile and opened his arms for a hug. It was definitely one of his favorite moments in life seeing their faces light up as they both nearly tackled him in a hug, of course it was tied with when he adopted Frank. Frank joined in on the hug from behind and smiled, eventually everyone pulled away. 

"Did you know about this?!?" Brendon asked Frank, smile wider than ever.

Frank giggled and shrugged "Maaaaybe" 

"You're an asshole!" He replied, but Frank took off before he could do anything. He looked to Tyler and they both nodded before chasing Frank around the lawn.

Patrick decided to let that one curse word slip, just because of the circumstances. He went and sat down on the porch, smiling as he watched his boys run around the lawn. He hasn't been happier in his entire life.


	15. Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soooo bad at naming these chapters lmao. Anyways, I don't have much to say, but I hope you enjoy!

It was now August 12th, and today was a day that Patrick had been both dreading and looking forward to. They had found 6 suspects that could've been Franks rapist. Today was the day Frank would come in and see if any of them was the right guy. Obviously Patrick hoped he was there, he wanted to see the man who caused his son so much pain to be locked up for life. But he was also a bit worried, for many reasons. He didn't know how Frank would react, what if he broke down? Or what if the guy had STDs?...Frank had been sick an awful lot more than average kids. There were so many bad things that could happen...he just hoped everything would go right. 

He woke up Frank that morning and left a note for the other boys on their bedroom door so they wouldn't worry about where Frank was. They spent about three hours in on Patrick office, but Frank had fallen asleep on the couch and stayed asleep the whole time. Eventually, Pete came into the office. "We're ready" he said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Did you have them all tested?" Patrick asked. He didn't want Frank hearing this part, so he made sure he was still asleep before asking.

Pete sighed "three of the seven have aids, two of which are convicted rapist who were on parole and the most likely suspects" he said, which made Patrick even more nervous. 

Patrick then went over to Frank "Frankie, get up, it's time" he said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice as he lightly shook his son awake. Frank sat up tiredly, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you ready bud?" He asked as he moved the dark hair out of Franks tired eyes. He didn't want to throw Frank into a room with who possibly raped him without him being ready. Frank nodded and with that, they were off. 

Pete, Joe, and Andy were all waiting on the room, Andy was by the door of the room that held the suspects, just in case anything happened. The one way glass was currently off, so it was just a mirror on both sides. "Ready, Frank?" Pete asked, and when Frank nodded, he flipped the switch and suddenly, you could see all 7 suspects. They couldn't see out, nor hear, so they didn't even know Frank was in here yet. 

All four officers watch Frank slowly looked from one man to the next until he suddenly stopped and stepped closer to Patrick, who quickly wrapped a protective arm around Franks shoulders. He raised a shaking finger and pointed to the man. "That one" was all he said.

Patrick looked around the room and watched the color drain from everyone's face, which couldn't be a good sign. Andy quickly unlocked the door to the room and closed it behind him before putting the man Frank had pointed to in handcuffs. All the other suspects looked at him in disgust, even the other rapist thought he was insane for raping a child. Patrick was hugging Frank at this point, but was looking to Pete for answers on who the man was. 

Pete sighed "that's 44 year old Bert McCracken, he's been arrested on multiple cases of sexual assault...and he has it" 

Patrick knew that 'it' meant Aids and he never wanted to cry more in his life, but he didn't want to scare Frank any more than he already was, so he stayed strong, although it was hard. He dropped to his knees so he could get on Franks level and hugged him even tighter. 

"I mean...it happened a while ago, he might not have it…" Pete said. 

"Have what?" Frank asked nervously as he hugged Patrick, but all he got in response was silence "...Dad?" He said and pulled away so he could look Patrick in the eye. 

Patrick could barely keep eye contact "Son...that man has aids" he said sadly, and he never seen Frank break down so quickly. Within seconds he was hugging Patrick tighter than ever before, sobbing into his shoulder. Patrick even let a few tears slip as well. He knew he would have to get Frank tested asap. Thankfully, Frank was still tired and eventually cried himself to sleep while leaning on Patrick. Patrick picked him up carefully and looked over at Pete "do me a favor, make him an appointment to get tested" and with that, he walked out to his car. 

Thankfully, being a police officer that worked with CPS gave Patrick a lot of upper body strength, and Frank was super small and light. He was able to hold Frank with one hand and open the car door to recline the passenger seat before gently placing him on it and buckling him up. He then shut the door just hard enough to close it and got into the driver's seat, being as quiet as possible with the door. He drove home in silence, terrified of what could happen to his son and praying that he didn't have HIV. He got to the house and made sure to be quiet again with his door before going around to the other side and getting Frank out. Frank stired slightly and whined a bit, so Patrick stayed still until he was sound asleep again and brought him inside. Brendon and Tyler were awake in the den watching television at this point, so he brought Frank into their room and laid him down on Tyler's bed since its the easiest one to access. He then went out to the den and muted the television before kneeling down in front of where Brendon and Tyler were on the couch. "Good news or bad news first?" Was all Patrick said.

Brendon looked at Tyler to see if he would answer first, by he just shrugged, so Brendon answered instead "Good"

"Alright. Where I took Frank this morning was up to the station. We had found seven suspects for what happened to him, and put them all in a room with one way glass so we could see in, but they couldn't see out. Frank was able to point out which man did it, and that man is currently in a holding cell" Patrick explained.

"...What's the bad news?" Tyler asked, tilting his head to the side slightly like a confused puppy.

Patrick couldn't even look at them when he said "That man that he pointed to had Aids." He barely had to finish the last word before Brendon was crying, but Tyler just looked confused. He knew that Brendon knew what Aids was since he explained it to him when he found his love for Queen and Freddie Mercury, but he also knew that Tyler didn't know. He opened his arms to pull Brendon into a hug and looked to Tyler, who looked a bit scared and very confused. Brendon had slid off the couch into Patrick's arms, which were rubbing soothingly up and down his back. 

"...What's aids?" Tyler asked.

"Aids is what we call a sexually transmitted disease, meaning it can only spread through having sex. It's also one of the most deadly ones and there is no cure…" He trailed off when Tyler caught on to what he was saying, and Tyler too began to cry. Patrick opened one arm for Tyler and soon enough all three of them were hugging on the floor, the two boys crying their eyes out. Eventually they calmed down for the most part and went back onto the couch. Patrick got a text on his phone from Pete, saying that the only opening at the doctors to get him tested was in 15 minutes. "I gotta go and get him tested, I'll be back in an hour or so" he said before before got up and went to get Frank. Thankfully, he was still sound asleep on Tyler's bed and Patrick was able to get him back in the car easily without awakening him. He let Frank sleep the whole car ride there and in the waiting room, but when the nurse called him in, he knew he would have to wake Frank up. "Frankie, wake up bud" he said, just loud enough to wake him up as he shook him a bit. 

Frank looked around and furrowed his brows. "Where are we?" He asked as Patrick put him down and stood up. 

"The doctors...we need to get you tested, just follow the nurse" Patrick replied. They both followed the nurse into a room and Frank sat on the cushioned bench, Patrick stood next to him and to the side slightly. The nurse had given Patrick a clipboard with a paper full of questions to answer, which he fills out quickly. After a short wait, the doctor came in and the nurse prepared a needle.

Frank hasn't gotten an injection since he was six and had never got his blood taken. "What are they doing with that?" He asked Patrick quietly. 

Patrick frowned slightly, he didn't realize Frank didn't know how they tested for HIV. "There just gonna take a little blood, bud, I promise it won't hurt much" he said as the doctors approached. They went to roll up Franks sleeve, but he quickly pulled his arms away, knowing what was hidden beneath the sleeve. Patrick sighed "Frankie, I'm sorry but you gotta do this. Just look at me, not them and it'll hurt less, I promise" he said and put his hand on the side of Franks face so he wouldn't be able to turn his head if he tried. The doctors pulled Franks arm back out, he tried to resist but the doctors were too strong for him. His eyes welled up with tears once he realized there was no way he was going to win this battle "Frankie, I'm sorry, it'll be quick I promise" Patrick said, thinking he was upset over the needle. The doctor rolled up his sleeve and froze. Patrick noticed and looked over "oh my God" was all that he could even manage to say. Frank had red lines all the way from his wrist to his inner elbow, some newer, some older. He didn't want to believe that it was real. He looked back at Frank, who now had tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry" He cried and leaned his head onto Patricks chest. Patrick quickly had his arms wrapped around Frank, rubbing up and down his back slowly. He was in shock over what he saw on Franks arms. He wanted to tell Frank it was okay and to stop crying but it wasn't, it was far from okay. 

"...Frankie" Patrick didn't know what to say. "How long has this been going on?" He finally managed to ask. He started connecting dots in his head, it all made sense now. The way the boys would all act in clothes stores and the whole thing that happened while buying bathing suits. 

Frank shrugged "I-I don't know" said and leaned back, wiping his eyes as he stopped crying. 

Patrick sighed "let's just get this over with. You, me, and your brothers are gonna have a long talk about this when we get home." Patrick said, and the doctor and nurse got the point that it was time to do what they came here for. The doctor prepared Franks arm and the nurse held it while Patrick kept a hand on the side of his face to make sure that he didn't look. The doctor soon enough pierced Franks skin with the needle, which made him tense up and try to look at it, but Patrick held him still. "Just relax, it hurts more when tense" Patrick said. After a minute, the doctor removed the needle, had a blood sample, and left to go get it tested. 

Frank and Patrick were both waiting for a little more than a half hour, and worry only began to build up. Patrick was pacing in the room, there were so many things racing through his mind currently, and if Frank had HIV it would probably throw him over the edge. Finally the doctor came back into the room with a black face, and Patrick thought that was a bad thing, but then a smile appeared. "He's all clean" the doctor announced, which made Patrick want to jump for joy. 

"Oh thank God" he said as he let out a sigh of relief. He could tell that Frank had relaxed as well after hearing that. 

"Although, the amount of times he's been sick is a bit worrying. I'd suggest you take him to someone who specializes in immune systems, or a pediatrician for that matter" The doctor continued "No 11 year old should be getting sick more than once every other month or so, a couple of times a month can be very unhealthy." 

Patrick nodded, making a mental note to schedule some more appointments for Frank, and the other boys as well while he was at it. "Thank you, doctor" he said kindly before turning to Frank "let's go home"


End file.
